The Melancholy of Amy Rose
by Thunder Croft
Summary: "I mean, seriously, aliens, time travelers and espers? She must be joking, right? She knows that they're not real. Any ordinary Mobian knows that! Unfortunately for me, Amy Rose, was not an ordinary Mobian. She wanted to find aliens, time travelers and espers - which meant she was going to find them. Not matter how crazy it was. And she was taking me with her."
1. Dealing with Amy Rose

**So, here I was. Bored out of my mind. When I decided to try my luck with a crossover. This is my favourite anime show so I decided to mix this one and Sonic the hedgehog!**

**Some things will be changed if I decided to continue this. But the plot is basically the same as the anime. I obviously had describe what happens when there's no dialogue so I did also use my creativity skills.**

**I was planning to put this in the crossover section – but to my disbelief, the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya seems to have vanished. I will search for it again tomorrow and maybe put it there. It depends how this one goes.**

**I hope you like it! :D**

The Melancholy of Amy Rose

Okay, asking someone how long they believed in Father Christmas is so stupid that you can't even consider using that for normal conversation. But, if you really wanna know how long I've believed in some fat guy in a stupid red suit – my answer would be...never. The Santa that came along to my kinder garden Christmas festival? I always knew he was fake. And I never saw 'Mommy kissing Santa' or anything. But I have to say, even as a little kid, I knew better than to believe in some old man who worked one flipping day in a year.

Having said that, it was only when I got older that I realized that aliens, time travellers, ghosts, monsters, espers and the anime/manga/chibi heroes which fight said evil creatures...were also fake.

Okay, I guess I always knew that those things were bogus but I just didn't want to admit it. All I wanted was for the alien, time traveller, monster, ghost, esper or hero to appear and say, "Hey!"

Huh, unfortunately, reality is a hard and long road, indeed. Well, what can I say? The laws of physics really do put a damper on things. I even stopped watching the TV shows about them. Aliens, time travellers, espers...heh heh, of course they don't exist!

But a little part of me wishes that they did.

I guess, now, I'm grown up enough to except those things and realise that they're different from reality.

But by the time I got out of junior school, I stopped believing in them, completely. I guess I got used to living in an ordinary world. And just like that, I was in high school.

But, that's when I met..._her_.

We were all in our classroom – getting to know one another. I had just stood up and introduced myself. God, I hated those introductions. But, they seemed to like me – so I guess it went as well as it could've.

Then, _she_ stood up.

"My name is Amy Rose from East junior high," She stated, "I am not interested in ordinary people,"

I smirked to myself, thinking that she was kidding.

"But, if any of you are aliens, time travellers or espers," She continued, even though people were shooting her weird looks, "Please come and see me. That is all,"

I raised my head up, feeling confused. The rest of the class were silent –and as surprised as me.

Was that supposed to be funny? I turned around in my seat to see her expression. I wanted to see whether this girl really was joking or not.

There stood before me was this amazingly beautiful girl –with a very cold and serious expression. Her quills were a light and attractive pink; long and reaching down to her back. She was wearing an plain red dress with red knee-high boots; which would have been boring on any other girl, yet she made them look attractive.

Her gorgeous green eyes scanned the room, whilst I stared at her with an open mouth. Her eyes rested on me for a moment, but she soon sat down in her seat. Folding her arms, she didn't seem to care that everyone's eyes were on her. Maybe she liked the attention?

But judging by her furious expression, maybe she didn't.

The teacher coughed, "Um...okay. Next?"

I bet everyone thought she was kidding. But it wasn't a joke. And there wasn't anything to laugh about. Amy...is always dead serious.

And that's how we first met.

Looking back, I really want to believe that it was just a coincidence.

Part 1 – Dealing with Amy Rose

As long as Amy Rose is sitting quietly, she's just like any other extremely beautiful high school girl. And my seat just happens to be in front of her.

I mean, can you blame me for...exploiting the seating arrangements so I could, you know, get to know her better?

What's a hedgehog to do?

"Hey, that stuff you said when you were introducing yourself...were you serious about that?" I asked, amicably.

She gave me one of her cold, hard stares. Her long hair was fixed in a strange style – with one pony tail tied at the back and another tied at the side. I continued to smile, knowing I could get her to talk sooner or later.

"What about the stuff I was saying?" She asked, her tone of voice not really changing.

"Oh you know, about aliens and stuff,"

She frowned, "Why, are you an alien or something?"

"Well no, but I just-"

"Well no but you just what?"

"Well...I..." I waved my hand in dismissal, slowly turning back around, "Just forget it,"

"Why are we even talking right now? You're wasting my time," She sighed.

I faced the front, rolling my eyes. Glancing around the room, a couple of the students were staring at me, with looks of amazement or confusion.

Weird.

(...)

Later on, I found out that quite a few of my new classmates were from the same school as Amy Rose.

"Look, if you've got the hots for her, take my advice! Forget it!" The red echidna in front of me held his fork up towards the light, and began to eat his lunch, messily. His name was Knuckles. We were more like rivals than friends, "Being in the same class as her for three years means I know her pretty well. Let's just say, she's...what you might call...beyond eccentric!"

"Like her introduction?" The twin tailed orange fox next to me muttered, staring at his own food. His name was Tails. He was like a little brother to me – a genius little brother.

"Exactly!" Knuckles grimaced, "Back in junior high, I can't remember a time where she wasn't doing something completely wacky. Have you ever heard of the squad scribbles incident?"

"Can't say I have. What is it?" I frowned.

"You know that thing that draws lines on the sports field?" He placed his hand to his head, thinking, "Argh, what do you call that stupid thing? Whatever. Well, she used it to draw this weird big symbol on the school field. She even broke into the school grounds at night to draw it,"

"I remember reading about that," Tails commented, "It was in the local newspaper,"

"So, you're telling me she did this all by herself?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No doubt," Knuckles sounded pretty sure of himself, "And she totally admitted doing it! Oh yeah, and then, one morning, I get to school early and all the desks are in the corridor! Then there's the time she painted a star on our school roof..."

Knuckles' story was starting to get fainter as I looked out of the window. We ate our lunch in the classroom – since it was just easier. Amy Rose herself was standing on the school field – staring at a brick wall.

_What the hell is she doing_, I thought. She threw a lime green tennis ball at the wall and smiled to herself as it bounced off.

"She's pretty popular with the guys," Knuckles' loud voice interrupted my thoughts, "She's not to hard to look at, you know? And she's freaking brilliant at sports. And, on top of that, she gets good grades! She's a super weirdo but if she's standing there quietly, you'd never know,"

"Something tells me you have more to say about her?" Tails smiled, innocently.

"For a while, she was going out with one joker after another. I think the longest one guy lasted was about a week," Knuckles sipped his can of fizzy drink, pausing in his story. I looked out of the window again and was surprised to see that Amy wasn't there.

"And the guy that had the shortest relationship with her?" Knuckles clenched his fists, "He asked her out, she said okay and it ended five minutes later,"

"Then why the hell did you say okay?" I muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

"Hm?" Knuckles took a step back, "That's what I heard. Honest! I dunno why, but she never turns a guy down when she asks him out. And so, before you get any bright ideas about asking her out, buddy, take my advice. Forget it,"

Forget it? What's to forget when I hadn't even thought about it.

(...)

Knuckles' attitude to girls had changed considerably in P.E. class. We were sitting on the benches, in our stupid sports kit (consisting of a white t-shirt and blue trousers) and we were watching the girls run around the track.

"Between you and me," Knuckles grinned, "There's only one girl in this class to go after. And that's her,"

Tails and I looked up to see a brown fox finishing her track. She was wearing the white t-shirt and blue shorts, but they looked tight on her. She wasn't fat – not at all – but she was curvy in the right places. Her brown hair bounced around her shoulders but it was tied up in a yellow ribbon. She giggled and sauntered over to a group of girls, before blowing a kiss towards me. The other boys in our class glared at me, as I shrugged at them.

"That's Fiona Fox," Knuckles informed, "And I'm telling you, she's in the top three on the freshman hottie list!"

"So, you're telling us you've already checked out the other freshman girls?" I mocked.

Knuckles punched me in the arm, playfully, "Heck yeah! I ranked them from A to D and I even memorized the full names of all the A list girls, buddy!"

"Really? So what ranking did Fiona get?" Tails asked.

"She got double A plus! On top of being gorgeous, I bet her personality is wonderful!" Knuckles explained, leaning back to get a good look at Fiona as she sat down on another bench further away from the boys.

I wasn't convinced. But then, I heard the starting gun go off again. My neck snapped in the direction of the racers, and to my surprise, I saw Amy Rose running along the track. She was easily beating the other girls, but she was panting. I could hear murmurings from the guys behind me. They were also watching.

As a result of her speed, Amy finished first. Heck, she would be fast in a race against me! Considering that I'm the fastest thing alive, that's saying something.

All of the events that took place were when Amy Rose was acting normal. For that whole month, even I was feeling pretty good! However, it should be noted that bits and pieces of Amy's weirdness were starting to make themselves known.

Amy's symptom of weirdness number one: she wore a different hairstyle, everyday. Monday – ponytail. Tuesday – plait. Wednesday – bunches. Thursday – a bun. Friday – loose. As the days dragged along, the number of ways she would tie up her hair increased. It would never be the same and it would always be weird. I wonder what her hair looks like on Sunday. I'd love to see that.

Amy's symptom of weirdness number two: Our P.E. class is separated from the boys and the girls. When changing, boys use the odd number rooms and girls use the even number rooms. However, for Amy Rose, it didn't matter that guys were standing around. She would just start changing out of her school uniform. For Amy, guys were the same as a bag of potatoes.

Amy's symptom of weirdness number three: It soon got annoying that Amy joined every club and activity that the school had to offer. Every single one of the sports clubs begged her to join the team. But after a day of taking part, she would quit and move onto the next one. She'd change clubs on a daily basis – depending on her mood. In the end though, she didn't remain a single member of any one of the clubs!

I mean, what the hell does she want to do?

(...)

Before I knew it, it was the day after our school vacation.

"Sonic!" Knuckles ran into me as I was walking into school, "What's up?"

"Hey," I smiled at him. Oh, and by the way, Sonic? That's my name.

I wandered into class, alone, since Knuckles had to go and meet somebody. As per usual, Amy was sitting at her desk, looking glum – with her hair up in...bunches.

"Oh," I muttered aloud, "I guess today's Wednesday, isn't it,"

I sat in my seat casually. But with that thought, something snapped inside me. I can't think of any other reason why.

"So, do you change your hairstyle every day to ward off alien invaders?" I joked, thinking that I wouldn't get a reply.

To my surprise she looked at me, "When did you notice?"

"Hmmm...a while ago,"

"Oh I see. Actually, I have this theory that every day of the week has its own image and specific colour for that day. And by colour, I'd say that Monday was yellow..."

It was hard to believe that I was having a conversation with Amy Rose for the first time. And because of that, I felt guilty when I realised I was blocking out what she was saying.

"...Thursday is green, Friday is red, Saturday is gold and Sunday is white," She finished, staring towards the window. I was just pleased that I understood what she was talking about!

"So, if you turn that into numbers, Monday would be zero and Sunday would be six, right?" I asked, nervously.

She nodded, "Right,"

"I kinda feel like Monday's a one,"

"I don't think anyone was asking for your opinion!" She yelled, getting angry.

"Oh, is that so?" I stared at her, not feeling intimidated. She turned back towards me, with her usual expression.

We stared at each other – not removing our gazes for a second. Lime meeting jade. Emerald meeting mint. Eye meeting eye.

She looked pretty hacked off. I frowned.

"Have I met you somewhere before?" She leaned closer, "Like maybe in the past? Or something like that?"

"Not likely," I responded.

She sighed, turning away. I guess that was the end of our conversation.

Usually, an event is trigger by something that is considered trivial. Well, this must have been my trigger. I was surprised that Amy even replied with a decent answer. I thought she'd say something like, "Shut up, loser! Who cares?"

Well, you get the picture.

(...)

And so, when Amy came to class the next day – with her long hair chopped off...I was rather disturbed by it. It now flowed to her shoulders in a straight bob. It was weird. I mean, cutting it short like that – the day after I made my comment. It's a little rash, isn't it?

"Not really," She muttered, smiling to herself.

(...)

Ever since that day, my conversations with Amy were starting to become an occurrence. Our conversations were pretty normal when you consider who I was talking to.

"Is it true you've dumped every guy you've every dated?" I asked, curiously.

Play with her hair, Amy shot me a dirty look, "And what gives you the right to ask me a question like that? I don't know about anything you've heard. Whatever, you wanna believe it? It's probably true,"

"Well, in all that dating, wasn't there one guy you were a little serious about?"

"Absolutely not. They all took themselves way too seriously and not even one of those dorks was an alien, time traveller or even an esper,"

"That's how people are normally," I pointed out.

"Okay! So what's with most of them asking me out over the phone!? I mean, shouldn't important stuff like that be asked face to face – not phone to phone!"

I'll just agree with her for now.

"Yeah, well, none of that's important anyway!" Amy slammed her hands onto her desk.

So, what is?

"Here's the problem. So far, the way it looks is that all the men in this entire universe are pathetic. I mean, all the way through junior high, that was the one thing that annoyed me the most!"

"So what guy would you have been into? An alien or something?"

"Yeah!" Amy was finally showing an emotion that wasn't anger, boredom or misery, "Anything like an alien or something else along those lines! Anyway, as long as the person isn't an ordinary mobian, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl,"

"Hold on a second, what's wrong with being an ordinary mobian? I mean, why do they have to be an alien?"

"Because that way," Amy looked at me like I was mad, "Life's more interesting!"

(...)

The bell for the end of class went, so I stretched my arms. To my surprise, I heard footsteps and saw Amy walking out of class. I stared after her, but Knuckles rushed over to me and blocked my view.

"Hey, Sonic!" He slammed his hands on my desk, sounding annoyed, "You need to tell me what magic spell you're using!"

"Huh?" Had Knuckles finally lost it?

"I have never seen Rose talk that long before. And I'm not exaggerating, man! What the hell did you say to her?"

I was open mouthed. She hadn't spoken to someone for that long before? And I was the one she was talking to? I wonder what I said to her. It was pretty basic stuff.

"This is a phenomenon," Knuckles commented.

Tails wandered over, grinning, "Sonic's always gone after the strange ones. The weirder the better!"

"A little louder please so everyone can hear you!" I snapped, feeling annoyed at Tails. Although, he didn't seem to mind.

"I wanna know how you did it!"

I turned around, recognising the voice. Fiona Fox was standing behind me, looking amazed.

"No matter how much I try to talk to her, I can't get Amy to answer any of my questions! What do you do to get her to open up? Do you have any tips for me?" She asked.

"No idea," I folded my arms.

"Hmmm," Fiona smiled, "Still, I think it's great. I've been worried about her being alone in our class and I think it's really good that she's made one friend here!"

I lowered my head, "Friend, huh?"

"Well, just keep doing whatever you're doing so that maybe she'll warm up to the rest of us!" Fiona cocked her head to one side, "I mean, since we're all in the same class, I think it would be really great if we all got along! That's why I'm counting on you!"

Easy for you to say.

"In fact, from now on, if there's anything we need to say to her – we can say it to you and you can tell her for us!" She smiled, a little too warmly.

I sighed, before sitting bolt upright, "Hey! Hang on a sec! What do you think I am? You're spokesperson or something?!"

Fiona clasped her hands together and winked, "Pretty please?"

And with a shameful look from me, she wandered off back to the girls. They all glanced at me and giggled.

I glowered in my seat, turning back to Knuckles and Tails. However, I was shocked to find Knuckles grabbing onto my shoulders and smiling.

"Sonic, we're buddies, right?" He smiled as Tails nodded.

Everyone's turned into an idiot.

(...)

Apparently, we're changing seats. I picked a number out of the class cookie tin and got the seat next to the window, second from the back. An awesome seat, if I may say so!

Goodbye Amy! Forever!

(...)

Guess who got the seat behind me. Coincidence?

"I heard you checked out all the clubs at school?" I asked her, "Gimme a heads up if you find an interesting one, okay?"

"Absolutely none," She glared.

An instant reply?

"Absolutely none!" She repeated, even though I didn't say anything. She seems to like using the word 'absolutely' a lot.

"I thought things would get a little better once I got into high school," She pondered, "But it's the same here as it's been throughout all these boring schools. Maybe I'm just in the wrong school..."

I kinda wonder what her criteria are.

"There was a club called the mystery research club,"

I smiled, "Yeah, how was that?"

"It was hilarious! They told me they hadn't had anything they could remotely call a case! And the members were a bunch of mystery novel readers. Certainly not master detectives!"

"Well that figures,"

"Yeah, well, I had high hopes for the supernatural phenomenon research club too. But that thing was just a bunch of occult freaks," She slammed her fist into her desk, "What do you think of it?"

"I don't think about it," I shrugged.

Amy clutched her hands onto her head, "Aw man! I'm so bored! With all these clubs, you'd think there were a couple of strange cool ones out there!"

"Listen, you can't help it if there aren't any. Besides, us normal mobian types have got to be happy with what we're given. You know what I'm saying?"

She didn't look impressed.

"You see, you can look at it this way: people who don't like what they've got are the people who invent things and make discoveries and advance civilization! They made aeroplanes because they wanted to fly and they made cars and trains because they wanted to go from place to place! It's as simple as that! The only reason we have what we have now is because a group of people got together and used their creativity or imagination or talent or whatever and made it all possible. Ordinary people are probably better off living their ordinary lives in an ordinary manner!"

"Shut up!"

I glanced at her. She looked away, lost in thought once more.

Perhaps it was this conversation which sparked the idea.

(...)

It happened suddenly.

I was staring at my work, feeling bored as hell, when she grabbed my neck and pulled me back; slamming me into her desk. I groaned, rocking back on my chair and falling back to my desk.

I flew up and stormed over to her, "What's wrong with you?!"

She stood up, looking ecstatic, "I've got an idea!"

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling the pain slowly subside, "About what?"

"I can't believe I didn't realise it before! It's so obvious!" She smiled.

"What is?"

"If it doesn't exist, I should just make it myself!"

"Make what yourself?"

"Make a club!"

Urgh...

I placed my hand on her shoulder, comfortingly, "I hear you, but you've got to calm down, alright?"

"What's with you?" She frowned, "This is what we were talking about! You should be happy about this development!"

"Well..." I gestured to the silent class which was staring at us, gobsmacked, "We're in the middle of class,"

Tails grinned at me, struggling to hold in his laughter.

Amy sat down like nothing had happened, leaving me looking like a moron.

Thanks, Amy.

(...)

After class, Amy grabbed me by the wrist and raced through the corridor, pulling me along. I may be fast, but that girl was something that even I couldn't comprehend.

We were standing at the top of the stairs when she finally decided to let go of my wrist and poke her finger into my chest.

"You're gonna help!" She ordered.

I feel like I'm being bullied out my lunch money.

"What do you need help with?"

"Starting my new club, that's what!"

"First tell me why I'm the one who's gotta help you start up a club which is your idea in the first place! And you can stop prodding my chest!"

"I'll find us a room and some members. You can sort out all the paperwork and then the..."

She's not listening. Well, I'm not either.

"Why don't you tell me what kind of club it's going to be?" I asked when she finally stopped talking.

"Who cares about that right now? We've gotta go make the club first, you got it? Do all that stuff before school ends today. I'll find a room for the club by then! Okie dokie?!" She ran down the stairs with a spring in her step which I'd never seen before. She had never been this happy.

Rules for the formation of an extracurricular group, according to our school: At least five members, a name, the name of the person in charge and the purpose of the organization. There's nothing for me to do. It's all in the back of the student planner!

And I can tell you this, Amy's little scheme isn't going to contribute to making school life more interesting or more fun. Of that, I'm positive.

(...)

Dragged by my wrist out of class. Again. In the same day.

By the same annoying pink haired hedgehog.

However, this time, she pulled me to an empty room instead of the stairwell.

She twirled into the room, happily, "This is going to be our new club room!"

"Hang on," I stepped in after her, "I don't even know where we are right now!"

She turned to face me, "This is the cultural department. The art club's got the art room and the orchestra has got the music room, am I right? Clubs that don't need specialized equipment end up in this area of the school. They call it the old building. This room is for the literary club!"

I frowned, "So, it's the literary club's room?"

"Yeah, I know, I know. But this year, all the seniors left. So, this club's got no members. And if nobody else joins, then that club's going to be cut!"

That's when I noticed that we weren't alone.

"Oh, and this girl's a new freshman member!" Amy placed her hand on the shoulder of the girl sitting in the corner. I felt guilty for not noticing her earlier.

But to be fair, she was so quiet, she'd make mice seem loud.

She was a lavender cat, with a cool purple jacket and white trousers. Her golden eyes were hidden by bulky metal glasses and in her hands was a book. She didn't take her eyes off the book – even when Amy touched her. She was sitting in the corner, by the window, on a single chair.

"So, the club hasn't been cut then?" I pointed out, fiddling with my quills.

"It's the same difference!" Amy skipped over to me, "Besides, she's the only one here!"

"But what are we going to do with her?" I whispered to the pink hedgehog.

Amy looked at the cat, "She told me that she wouldn't mind,"

"Are you sure?"

"When I saw her at lunch, I asked her if we could use the club room. She said go ahead. She doesn't really care as long as she's got a place to read. I guess some folks are just strange like that, ya know?"

Says you.

The girl looked at us both, freaking me out with her blank stare. She pushed her glasses out of the way and muttered, "Blaze the cat,"

"Miss Blaze, was it?" I called, "You understand that my friend here wants to use this room as another type of club? Are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine,"

"You are? We're probably gonna cause you a lot of trouble, though,"

"No problem,"

"But some day you might get kicked out of this room!"

"Go ahead,"

I sighed as Amy giggled and leaped in front of me, "Well there you have it! From now on, we're going to meet in this room – right after school! And you better show up, mister! Cause if you don't...it's the death penalty!"

I sighed, "Understood,"

I don't wanna die.

(...)

"We need to find club members,"

Amy and I were walking down the stairs whilst having this conversation.

"We're gonna need at least two more people,"

What? So you already have that literary club girl included in the head count? Does Amy think she comes with the room like some piece of furniture?

"Don't worry! I'll get them in no time!" Amy stopped in front of me, "I've got a couple of leads on some random people I can bring in!"

(...)

And so, the next day...

"I'll meet you there!" She ran out of the room like the building was on fire.

I guess I had no choice.

And I found myself shuffling over to the club room.

"So, what are you reading?" I asked Blaze, shyly. Amy had disappeared.

Thanks, Amy.

Blaze held up the book, showing me the front cover. It was some mystery novel.

"Oh. Is it interesting?" I waited for a response but I didn't get one. Just her silent stare as she put the book back in her lap and continued to read.

"Unique," She finally mumbled.

I chuckled, "So, what part's unique?"

"All of it,"

"Uh, you really like books!" I was getting desperate now.

She turned a page, "A little,"

"I see..." I pulled out a chair from the table in the middle of the room. Can I go home now?

Suddenly, the door slammed open, making me jump. Amy was standing on the other side.

"Sorry about that! I'm a little late today cause it took me forever to catch her!" She pulled another girl through the door, forcefully. The girl looked terrified out of her wit.

Yet she still looked really pretty.

"What is this?" She whispered, looking at me with big brown eyes, "Where am I? Why did you bring me here? Who are you people anyway?"

Amy began to lock the door.

"Why are you locking the door!" The girl cried, her voice getting painfully high pitched, "What do you want from me!?"

"Just be quiet," Amy told her.

The girl gasped before Amy rushed over to her and hugged her, making her squeal, "Allow me to introduce – Tikal the echidna!"

I frowned as Tikal placed her hands over her mouth. Her dreadlocks were a light brown and they hung to her elbows. She was wearing beads in her hair and an interestingly designed dress – with green and red patterns on a white background. On her feet were weird white sandals.

So much for introductions.

"Where did you kidnap her from?" I joked.

Amy frowned, "I didn't kidnap her! She came here on her own!"

"Same difference,"

"I caught this one daydreaming her brains out in the juniors classroom," Amy placed her hand on Tikal's shoulder, making the tanned echidna jump, "During break, I make a point to patrol the whole building. I remembered seeing her around a couple of times and here she is!"

So that's why I haven't seen her before. Unbelievable.

"Uh, hang on a second!" I raised an eyebrow, "Did you say she was a junior?"

"Well, so what if she is?" Amy didn't seem to see anything wrong.

"Yeah..." I turned to the echidna, "Its Tikal, right? Why pick her of all people, then?"

"What? Are you blind? Just look at her!"

Amy pointed at her, making Tikal blink, ferociously.

"She's adorable! A total little cutie!" Amy cried.

Great. Now she sounds like a pervert.

"In this situation, moe is a very important concept!"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Moe! This girl's a prime example! It's rule that in stories with strange things going on, you need to have one moe character! Someone with glasses or in a maid costume...it's essential!"

I glanced at Tikal, pitifully. She looked scared. Really scared.

And she was probably right to be.

Amy grabbed Tikal's breasts, making Tikal cry in fear. I flinched back in shock.

"Have you seen her! She's tiny but she's got bigger breasts than me! This is another important aspect of moe!" Amy informed, making me wonder if she was okay in the head.

"It kind of makes me jealous and pisses me off!" Amy commented. Blaze was reading, Tikal was screaming and Amy was...well, being Amy. I hope no one walks past our room.

Finally having enough, I pulled Amy way from Tikal, "What are you? An idiot?"

"But they're huge! Do you feel them for yourself?"

Tikal sprang away from me.

I rolled my eyes at Amy, "I think I'll pass. So, you brought Tikal up here because she's cute, tiny and well endowed? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Amy placed her hands on her hips, "That's right!"

She really is an idiot.

"I figured that the club needs a mascot! Tikal, are you a member of any other school clubs, right now?" Amy enquired, sincerely.

"T-the calligraphy club," She whimpered.

"Oh you can quit that one," Amy shrugged as my head snapped up in disbelief, "It'll just get in the way of our club's activities!"

Tikal didn't say anything, just glanced around the room. Until her eyes rested on Blaze.

I glanced back at Blaze, wondering why Tikal was staring. Blaze was just reading. As per usual.

"Well..." Tikal lowered her gaze, "Okay. I will quit the calligraphy club and join this one. But what does the literary club do? Could you at least tell me that?"

Amy smiled, "We're not the literary club, Tikal,"

"Huh?" The echidna cocked her head to one side.

"We're sort of borrowing this club for now," I explained, "Amy here created the club. But she hasn't figured out a name or what we're going to be doing here anyway,"

I gestured at Blaze, "Oh, and by the way, this is the real literary club member,"

"Oh..." Tikal replied.

"I figured it out!" Amy raised her arm, triumphantly, "I just worked out what we're gonna call ourselves!"

My shoulders slumped, "Well, spit it out!"

(...)

May I have your attention please? The once nameless club created by Amy Rose has now been named. And it's name is...

"The SOS brigade!" Amy grinned.

The **S**preading excitement all **O**ver the world with **S**onic and friends brigade. Apparently, she had to give partial credit to me for helping her come up with the idea.

That...and my name was the only one that began with S.

Yeah, you can laugh now.

So, the name of the club was decided. Yay.

Just do whatever you want, Amy.

Cause I'm sure you will anyway.

A/C – Well, that's episode one! :D Please review and tell me what you think and if you want me to type up episode two!


	2. The truth about Blaze the cat

**Ahh, I had a lot of built up energy today so I decided to finish my projects and start typing this. I find this very relaxing :D**

**Thank you so much to: **HTKWolfe777, The High School Hero, ShadowsAngel1, TheMidnightShadow! **You guys are amazing! XD**

**Anyway, I may skip parts of the story out and add a few parts in – so that it makes sense from a Sonic the hedgehog point of view. And I'm probably not going to make Sonic think pervy thoughts about Tikal. Much.**

**If I keep on doing this, I cannot wait until chapter 10! That was my favourite episode! (^_^)**

**The 'endless eight' episodes...not so much! :p**

**Enjoy! T.C.**

Chapter 2 – The truth about Blaze the cat

Well, it's been about a month since we started school. And I enjoyed my early morning hikes about as much as I could. But then, something hit me. Something that felt like an 8.50 earthquake. And one that brought life to a grinding halt.

Actually, that wasn't quite right.

Something was starting to happen. Amy Rose was taking over my life. Her wacky ideas somehow wanted me to be a part of them. So, what had she done? Created a club, forced me and two other girls into it and named it the **S**.**O**.**S** brigade. I guess I can feel happy that my name is the second **S**, but considering that Amy is in charge, I'm not that happy.

And so continues my never ending hell.

Thanks to the eccentric Amy Rose.

"Morning!" A female voice called, which thankfully, wasn't Amy.

I turned around to find Fiona Fox standing in front of me. She was the popular girl in our class. Oh, and I quote 'in the top three on the freshman hotties list'. Knuckles is such an idiot.

"Morning," I mumbled, feeling confused. Why was she talking to me?

"I think I have class duties today. So I have to get the class log from the teacher's lounge," Fiona had obviously jogged to school, because she was still jogging on the spot whilst talking to me, "I have to hurry! I'll see you in class!"

Hard to believe that a girl like that is in my class. Along with...her.

She was staring at me, as soon as I opened the door to our class. Her seat faced the board, but she had turned it around so that she could give me a full glare as soon as I came in.

To my surprise, she smiled and wandered over to me, "Hey! Sonic! Can you think of anything else we're gonna need right now?"

"What do you mean?" I took a step back, gingerly.

"I wanna get my hands on a mysterious transfer student!" Amy tapped her cheek, thoughtfully, "What do you think of that?"

I sighed, "I beg you, please start the conversation by making the context clear,"

"It's exactly what the S.O.S brigade needs! We need something like a mysterious transfer student!"

"Okay, before you kidnap anyone else, what do you mean by mysterious?"

"Check it out! School started less than two months ago, right? So, I'm thinking that anyone who transfers into our school right now has gotta be mysterious! Am I right?"

Can't fault logic like that, "Maybe the kid's dad got relocated because of work?"

"Oh! Work with me here!" Amy folded her arms, "It's not normal!"

"I'd sorta like to know what you consider normal, but I'm almost afraid to ask,"

Amy turned away from me, "I wonder if we'll get anyone like that...a mysterious transfer student..."

I sighed, "I guess you don't really give a damn about anything I say at all..."

(...)

Apparently, there's a rumour floating around school that Amy and I are up to something.

"Level with me," Knuckles believed the rumour, "What are you and Rose up to? You guys aren't dating or anything, are you?"

I groaned, "No! We're not dating! And trust me; I'd also like to know what we're supposedly up to. I don't have any idea what I'm doing any more!"

Knuckles suddenly looked serious, "Just don't overdo it. You're not in junior school anymore. You guys mess up the school and you'll get suspended at the very least,"

He had a point. At least I could keep Blaze and Tikal from doing anything too crazy.

(...)

Since the S.O.S brigade had been founded, the literary club room now had lots of...things...in it. Maybe she's planning on living here or something.

She was sitting on the desk and looking out of the window when she came up with another one of her ideas, "You know, it would be great to have a computer in here! We're living in the information age and we don't even have a computer! I can't forgive them!"

And who is it that you can't forgive?

She grabbed my neck and pulled me closer, scaring me out of my quills, "What do you say? Let's go get one!"

"Do you have any idea how we're going to get one? You're not going to rob a computer shop, are you?"

"No way! We're gonna hit some place closer!"

It turns out; the place Amy had in mind was the computer club.

"Hi everybody!" She called, loudly and confidently, as she stormed into the room, "I've come for a computer and all the accessories that go with it!"

I stood in the doorway, not daring to go in. Blaze, with good reason, had decided to stay in the literary club room. However, Amy had dragged Tikal up to the front. The computer club was full of boys – except for the top three leaders who ran it. A green male hawk, a big grey male albatross and a purple female swallow. If I remember correctly, the hawk's name was Jet, the albatross was Storm and the swallow was called Wave.

"Who in here is the president?" Amy asked, her jade eyes scanning the room.

The green hawk raised his hand, "That would be me,"

"There's only one reason why I would walk all the way over here to the computer club. I'm looking for a computer! I only need one!" Amy seemed to think that her demand was reasonable.

"Excuse me? Are you crazy or something?" Jet seemed as surprised as I did.

Amy frowned, "We only need one! And you guys have got a whole bunch in here!"

"Hang on a sec," The hawk spun around in his chair, "Who the heck are you anyway?"

"We are the S.O.S brigade! And I'm Amy Rose! The leader and these are my henchmen number one and number two!"

I tried to look away, but Amy was making a point of calling me henchmen number two. Thanks, Amy.

"Don't give me any crap," Amy leaned towards Jet, "Just hand over a computer and no one gets hurt!"

Jet growled, "Why the hell should I? I'm not giving you guys anything!"

Amy shot him a devious smile, "Okay...here's how this is gonna go down boys, so try to pay attention!"

Without warning, Amy put her arm around Tikal and grabbed Jet's hand. Jet frowned, as I wondered what she was doing.

Oh no. Please no.

She didn't?!

...

She did.

Amy forced Jet's hand onto Tikal's boob, as Jet's eyes went wide. I gasped, wondering what to do. Tikal screamed, just in time for Amy to snap a photo with a camera which she pulled out of thin air. Jet sprang away and Tikal flopped to the floor.

"What are you doing!?" Jet panicked.

Then, Amy raised her leg into the air and swiftly kicked Jet, causing him to fall on top of Tikal.

"One more shot!" Amy cried, taking a photo of Jet lying on top of Tikal.

The hawk reached for the camera, but Amy stepped back, "Nuh uh! I have photo graphic evidence of blatant sexual harassment! If you don't want these pics to end up all over the school – hand over a computer!"

"This is ludicrous! You forced me to touch her breasts!" Jet screeched, "I'm innocent, I tell you!"

Amy grinned, "Wonder how many people are gonna listen to your side of the story, you sexual harasser!"

"What!" Jet stood up to Amy, "Hang on! All these club members are witnesses!"

"That's right!" Storm yelled.

Wave nodded, "It wasn't his fault!"

"Then I'll tell her that all you geeks ganged up on her and f***ed her!" Amy shouted, making the boys all panic and freak out. Wave just blushed.

"Are you out of your mind or something?!" I cried.

Amy chose to ignore me, turning to Jet, "Well, chief? Are you gonna hand it over or not?"

Tikal whimpered, "Miss Rose...?"

"T-that's..." Jet fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, "J-just...take whichever one you want..."

Amy nodded as Wave patted Jet on the back, "Come on, Jet...it's gonna be okay!"

I scratched my quills, "This is..."

"Which one's the latest model?" Amy asked, hopping from computer to computer.

"Gimme one good reason why I should tell you that?!" Jet's voice was wobbling as Amy held up the camera with glee.

"Show her, Wave..." Jet whispered, as the swallow nodded and pointed towards one of the computers.

"Just take it and leave, you thief," Wave placed her hands on her hips, obviously not happy.

Yeah, you got that right. She really is a thief.

"Hey, Sonic!" She called, tapping the computer, "Could you get this?"

And just like that, Amy procured a state-of-the-art computer. It was only then that she learned that the literary club room wasn't wired with Wi-Fi. So she called the computer club over to run a land cable between our two rooms.

Tikal was still hunched up in the computer room. I sat down next to her, wondering what to say to make her feel better.

"Come on, what d you say that we go back to the others?" I soothed.

She just whimpered.

"Tikal...maybe you shouldn't get mixed up in this whole brigade thing. I mean, who knows what she'll end up doing to you if you stay,"

The echidna wiped her eyes, "No...it's alright. I guess. But...you'll stay too, won't you?"

I gasped, unsure of what to say.

"I guess the probability of this happening on the same time level is unavoidable," She was serious, "And I'm worried about why Miss Blaze is here too,"

"What did you say?"

"Huh?! Oh! Oops...nothing, I was just babbling! I might be a little inexperienced, but I know I'm going to get along with everyone here!"

Okay...so, what's next? We were back in the club room as Amy typed on the computer.

"So, about this website?" I inquired, "Who are you going to get to make it?"

Amy just pointed at me, not taking her eyes off the computer, "That'd be you. Beats sitting around being bored all the time. I have to go and find a few more members. Make sure you finish the site in a couple of days! The club's dead in the water until we have our site up and running!"

I simply sighed.

(...)

Despite my moaning, I kind of enjoyed making the website. The guys from the computer club had installed all the programs for me, so it wasn't too hard to figure out. Not a bad way to spend an otherwise boring lunch.

Okay, now I've set it up...what am I supposed to put on it? I mean, I still had no idea what the S.O.S brigade was going to do!

"Hey, Blaze, was there anything you wanted me to put on the website?" I asked the silent cat.

"No, there's not,"

Not that I should get involved, but...does this girl even go to class?

The classroom was really warm and humid, since it was a nice summer's day outside. But I mustn't fall asleep...

Mustn't...fall...asleep...

Crap.

(...)

When I woke up, the bell for class was ringing and Blaze was closing her book.

"Crap! I've gotta get to class!" I yelped, about to get of my chair when I saw Blaze standing behind me, offering me her book.

"Take it," She murmured, "I am lending this to you,"

I took the book from her and stared at it. It was her mystery novel. Without another word, Blaze started to walk out of the room, before closing the door behind her.

Weird.

(...)

Okay, I'm still not sold on this whole brigade thing. So why do I find myself eagerly returning to the club room? Why? Is it what some people would call...habit?

I opened the door to find Blaze reading and Tikal waiting, patiently, at the table.

"Hey!" I smiled, wandering it. These two can't be that bored, can they?

Can't say I'm not that bored either, but...

"Where's Miss Rose?" Tikal asked.

"Dunno, by the time I got to class, she wasn't there. How much do you want to bet that she's out there, right now, exhorting more gear from somebody?"

Tikal gasped, "Will I be forced to do something like yesterday?"

"You'll be fine, trust me! I'm not gonna let that happen again!"

Tikal smiled, "You'll protect me? Oh thank you! It's good to know that I have you to count on!"

"It's an honour to be counted on," I reassured the poor echidna.

I heard the door slam into the wall again. That thing wasn't going to last a week. Amy rushed in screaming, "Yaahooo!"

Yaa...hoo?

She locked the door again, making me and Tikal flinch. She grabbed her shopping bags from the floor and handed me a scrap of paper.

"First, take a look at this!" She raced over to Blaze and Tikal, also handing them the same piece of paper, giggling as she moved.

"The S.O.S. brigade, a list of our policies," I read aloud.

"And now for this!" Amy pulled an item of black clothing out of her bag, "Tada! We're gonna pass out flyers, wearing these!"

"Where at?" I asked.

"The main gate. There's a bunch of students still hanging out on school grounds!"

"And what exactly are we wearing?"

"You're not the one wearing it!"

Phew.

"I got this outfit for Tikal!" Amy pulled out a pair of black rabbit ears, "A bunny girl costume!"

"B-b-but..." The echidna whispered, her soft voice drowned out by Amy's request.

"Come on! Put it on! Shut up and strip!" Amy started to pull Tikal's dress down from her shoulders. I leapt up, yelling for her to stop.

Tikal looked at me, "Don't look! Please!"

Heeding her words, I zoomed out of the room, not needing to be told twice. I couldn't unlock that door fast enough as I shut it behind me and slumped to the floor.

Oh god.

(...)

"You can come in now!"

I turned around to see Amy wearing a black swim-suit-like body suit with black tights underneath. The body suit ended above her chest and the black bunny ears were placed firmly on her head. On her feet were black high heels. Different from her usual plain clothes.

Tikal was wearing the same thing but in red, and she was hugging her arms to prevent her chest from being in view.

"I take it Blaze wasn't keen?" I joked.

"Nah, I could only afford two of them. They were so expensive!"

"Where did you buy these things?!"

"I got them online!"

"I see..."

"Well, we'll be going now!" Amy grabbed Tikal's wrist and pulled her down the hallway. Tikal shot me a pleading look but I was too shocked to do anything.

Sorry.

Honestly though? Those outfits are killing me right now.

I sauntered back into the room to find Blaze pointing towards the floor. I looked down and saw the girls' clothes in a heap. With their bra's on top.

I groaned, sighing as I started to tidy up the clothes. They were still warm from their body heat.

Oh god.

I picked up the piece of paper from earlier. It read:

'_The S.O.S brigade, general information about our policies. We, the S.O.S brigade, are dedicated to seeking out mysteries in this universe. To anyone who has experienced strange phenomena in the past, anyone who has had a mysterious event recently or anyone who plans on having a weird experience in the future. If any of the above applies to you – come and see us! We'll help you find the answers you need; fast! However, if your mystery is ordinary...we can't help you! We only accept phenomena and/or mysteries which freak us out! Please keep that in mind!'_

I think I'm starting to understand the reason for this brigade's existence.

(...)

"They piss me off so much!" Amy ranted as she paced the room like a caged bear, "I mean, what's with those stupid teachers? They're always butting in!"

"So, what happened out there? Did you guys get into trouble?"

"Unbelievable! We passed out half our flyers and teachers came out of nowhere telling us to stop! Who do they think they are?!"

If two girls in bunny suits were handing out flyers in front of the school, everybody would come to check that out.

"Tikal! Stop sobbing!" Amy growled, "I'm the one that got stuck with a detention! And they kept staring!"

I'm sure they didn't know what to keep their eyes focused on.

"Well, I guess that's it for today. Dismissed!" Amy threw her bunny ears down on the table, as she started to unzip the bunny suit. I panicked and ran outside, with my back resting on the door once more.

Was this going to become a habit?

Eventually, Tikal appeared from the room, dressed in her usual dress.

"Thank you," She mumbled, "If I find I am unable to get married after this –would you be willing to marry me?"

I didn't reply as she swept past me, looking depressed. What should I say? Tikal, you look like you didn't get accepted into university? Or like someone who lost their job after buying their dream house.

But I didn't say anything.

(...)

By the next day, the name Amy Rose had become infamous and now everyone at school was talking about her.

I was approached by Knuckles and Tails.

"Hey there, Sonic," Knuckles sighed, "Hate to say it, but it looks like you've gone and done it! You've become one of Rose's gang of weirdo's, huh?"

"Oh shut up!" I sighed. The bad thing about this was that my name, along with Amy's, had been floating around school too.

"I couldn't believe what I was seeing yesterday! A couple of bunny girls hanging out by the school's main gate! I mean, the girl in red was Tikal the echidna, wasn't it?" Tails pondered.

"Now everybody in school is talking about you guys, Sonic. Everybody," Knuckles seemed to find this funnier than I did.

"What exactly is this S.O.S brigade?" Fiona sashayed over to us, curiously.

I frowned, "You're going to have to ask Amy Rose. I really don't know. I don't even wanna know,"

"Well, it definitely looks like you guys are having a lot of fun! But you know, yesterday's stunt was a little over board,"

You're telling me.

(...)

That day, Tikal didn't show up to school.

"Unbelievable! After all that publicity, not a single email!" Amy moaned, searching on the computer.

After publicity like that, I don't think anyone's going to want anything to do with us. I have to admit though, that stunt caught everyone's attention.

"Hang on...where's Tikal?" Amy asked, only just noticing, "Didn't she come to school?"

She might never show up again. I hope she wasn't too traumatized after all this.

Amy groaned, "And I even got her a new outfit today too!"

"Why don't you wear it yourself then?" I smirked.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm gonna wear it! It just isn't any fun if Tikal isn't here..."

I stared at Blaze. Why don't you get her to wear it? I doubt she'd have any complaints. In fact, I don't think I'd mind seeing her wear it.

"Argh!" Amy yelled, "I got the S.O.S brigade up and running and now we're just sitting around! What is it?! Everyone holding out on me or something!? Keeping their mysteries to themselves..."

Okay, Amy, ask anybody in this room and they'd say, "Sure? Mysteries? Why not!"

But a school doesn't just have mysteries stacked up in a corner somewhere! You know that, right? I mean, you do realize that – don't you? You don't have somewhere to burn out all that anger and boredom. That's what's fuelling all your escapades and ideas, right?

Just snap out of it! Go find yourself a good looking guy and let him walk you home from school! Heck, go see a movie with him on Sunday or something! Or, why don't you try sports? Go and get on one of the teams and give them hell out on the field!

I'm sure you'll make the team on the same day you decide to join!

"I'm going home!" She declared, picking up her stuff and walking out. I glanced after her, before standing up and turning to Blaze.

"Well, guess I'll head out too," I was about to leave when...

"Did you read it?"

I turned back to Blaze with a confused look on my face, "What?"

"Book," Still the same blank stare.

"Oh! No, I haven't. Do you want me to give it back to you?"

"That will not be necessary," When Blaze does talk; she decides to ignore the pitfalls of idle conversation, "Please read it today,"

I frowned.

"As soon as you get home,"

I shrugged, not wanting to ask, "Alright. I will,"

I waited for a final reply from Blaze.

I didn't get one.

(...)

I sped back home, running as fast as I could. Blaze never said anything for no reason. There was something about me reading that book that was important to her.

So, I threw myself onto my bed and began to flick through the pages, impatiently. To my amazement, a bookmark fell out.

Gingerly, I picked it up. It read: 'I'll wait at the park across from Station Square Station at 7'

I whirled downstairs, running past my little sister, Cream the rabbit, in the process. She looked confused as she took a bite of her ice lolly.

"Where are you going now, Sonic?" She mumbled.

"I'm meeting someone. As the station," I replied, hastily pulling my sneakers on, "And don't talk with your mouth full!"

(...)

As I expected, Blaze was waiting on a bench, patiently, with another book in her hand. When she heard me skid to a halt, she got up.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, "Was today the day?"

She gave a single nod.

"You weren't waiting for me last night too, were you?"

She gave another nod.

"Oh. Why did you pick this place to meet up?"

"Follow me," She just started walking, not seeming to care if I followed or not.

But follow, I did.

(...)

We arrived outside of her apartment in no time at all. The journey in the lift was awkward. We just stood there – not speaking to each other.

I found out that she lived in a block of flats, by herself, because there was only one bedroom in her flat. I sat at her table in the living room as she offered me a cup of tea. I didn't usually drink tea – but I accepted it to be polite. She sat in front of me, silently.

"So...err...where are your folks?" I couldn't convince myself that she lived alone.

"Not here,"

"Urgh...yeah, I know that they're not here right now but...did they go somewhere?"

"Actually, I am the only one who is ever here,"

"You live by yourself?"

"Yes,"

"So, what is it that you wanted to see me about?"

She nodded at my untouched tea, "Drink it,"

I placed the cup by my lips and felt its contents rush down my throat. It didn't taste too bad.

"Is it good?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled, smiling nervously.

She refilled it without a comment. Feeling obliged, I drank it again.

Again, she refilled it.

I chuckled, really wanting to stop having to drink tea. However, I forced myself to drink it once more.

I'm gonna explode...

"Okay, you think it's time you're gonna explain why you brought me all the way out here?" I was starting to feel impatient because of the tension.

Blaze just blinked.

"Were you uncomfortable talking to me at school about it?"

"It's about Amy Rose,"

I waited for her to explain.

"And, in addition, it is about myself. That is what I would like to talk about,"

I faced her, more comfortably, "Okay...so you and Rose? What's up?"

"It is difficult to find the words. There might be discrepancies in the transmission of data. However, please listen. Amy Rose and I are not ordinary Mobians,"

"Yeah, I already worked out that you guys weren't exactly normal!" I held back a snigger.

"That's not what I mean. I am not referring the absence of Mobian personality traits. What I mean is literal. And that she and I are not the same as ordinary Mobians, such as you. I have been created by the data integration thought entity that supervises this galaxy. I am a Mobian interface which was designed to make contact with organic life forms like you. Do you understand?"

I cocked my head to one side, "Huh?!"

"To use a common term which is applicable to this situation, I believe I would be classified as an alien,"

I gasped, even though her expression didn't change,

"An...alien?"


	3. The mysterious transfer student

**I am seriously on a role with these!**

**With a huge thanks to: **Mermain123, HTKWolfe777 (thanks for pointing that out!), SecretFlowerChild, TheMidnightShadow, ShadowsAngel1, The High School Hero, Dovewing01! **Thank you so much!**

**So, we finally meet the transfer student! And everything is explained!**

**Most of you have probably guess who the transfer student is ;) I can't claim any points for originality here because it's pretty dang obvious!**

**Enjoy! T.C**

Chapter 3 – The mysterious transfer student

"You're...an alien?"

"My mission is to observe Amy Rose and to report the information back the data integration thought entity. I've been performing this task daily since my creation three years ago. It has been quite peaceful and there have been no uncertain factors. However, irregularities have appeared near Amy Rose which cannot be ignored. That would be...you,"

Me...?

"To the data integration thought entity, the third planet in the solar system, this planet, held no value. However, the current inhabitants of Mobius, as it is known by your kind, developed a form of thought which could be considered intelligence. Consequently, the significance of the planet increased. There is the possibility that your kind might find an answer to the evolutional experience that the thought entity is experiencing. Throughout the universe, it is possible for organic life forms to develop a consciousness. Mobians from Mobius were the only creatures whose consciousness developed into intellect. The entity carefully, yet thoroughly, continued its observations. Three years ago, they noticed an abnormal flare of data on the surface of this planet. This explosion of information meant that they searched the entire planet for the source. The centre of all this was..."

"Amy Rose..." I breathed.

"Ever since, different varieties of experiments and observations have been completed regarding Amy Rose. However, she remains an enigma. Regardless, one section of the entity continues to perform its analysis of Amy Rose. The entity believes that she will be the key to Mobian kind's evolution as well as its destruction. Because the entity is an astro being, it cannot directly communicate with organic life forms. The entity does not communicate through language and your kind has no way of communicating without language. That is why the data integration thought entity created interfaces such as myself. For me, it can make contact with the Mobian species,"

And, as if she hadn't just told me she was an extraterrestrial, she took a sip from her cup of tea.

Naturally, I was at a loss for words.

"We believe that Amy Rose has the potential for auto evolution. She has the power to manipulate the environmental data around her for her own purposes. That is the reason why I am here. And the reason why you are here,"

"Hold it!" I raised my hand, with my thoughts spinning around in my mind, "Just hang on a sec. I'm totally lost,"

"Trust me,"

"Okay, first of all, why me? Let's just say I believe you about all this data entity thought thingy bla bla bla in space? But if it's true, why reveal your identity to me?"

"You have been chosen by Amy Rose. Whether she knows it or not, Amy Rose has the power to transform the matter around her into absolute data. There is a reason she chose you rather than someone else,"

"No way!"

"Way. You and Amy Rose have the possibilities in your hands,"

"You're serious about all this?"

"Affirmative,"

Here I am, amazed that the silent one had finally started talking. But the stuff that was coming out of her mouth was completely wacky. I never imagined she'd be so...out there.

"You know, you'd really make Amy ecstatic if you went up to her and told her all this stuff. Hate to say it but I can't keep up with all this kind of talk. It's so confusing!"

"The data integration thought entity is under the impression that if Amy Rose was aware of her abilities, it would be a catastrophic event. For now, we must keep this information unknown to her,"

"Okay, but I could run out right now and tell Amy everything you just explained to me,"

"Amy Rose does not take the information that you feed her seriously,"

I shrugged, "That's true,"

"I am not the only interface that the data integration thought entity has placed on this planet. Another section of the entity is determined to use more proactive methods with Amy Rose, in order to observe the fluctuations of data. You are the key to Amy Rose. If there is danger, you are the first target,"

Great.

(...)

Mobian...inter...what?

I was back home, lying on my bed and staring at the book which Blaze had given me. It turns out, it was a mystery novel about aliens. Very clever.

Aliens...

She's always by herself reading this stuff. Maybe that's where her weird fantasies come from. I'll bet that when she's in class, she doesn't talk to anybody. She just stays off in her own little world.

Amy and Blaze just need to chill out and enjoy some ordinary school life.

(...)

"I can't believe it! He's finally here!" Amy's voice could burst somebody's ear drum, "It's amazing! Our mysterious transfer student!"

"You haven't even seen him yet. How do you know he's mysterious?"

"Like I said, the chances of a student transferring in the middle of the year has got a massive chance of being a mysterious transfer student!" Amy's logic knows no bounds.

"If you don't mind, I wanna know who gave you that statistic, because if it's true and you take into account all the mysterious people in station square, everyone would be considered-"

She leapt out of her seat, "I'm gonna go and check it out!"

"And you're not listening, are you?" I muttered, through gritted teeth, as Amy raced out of the classroom.

(...)

After school, inside the club, Tikal had heroically recovered after one day.

"I'm surprised to see you back here after everything that happened," I told her as we played checkers.

"Yeah, but after thinking about it, I realized that I still have concerns," She explained.

I could have sworn she had said that before, "What are you concerned about?"

"Oh...it's nothing,"

We both looked up to find Blaze standing next to me, silently.

"You wanna sit in for a game?" I asked, letting Blaze play against Tikal.

The game had just started when I decided to try and get more information out of the two girls.

"So, Blaze, have you ever played checkers?"

The lavender cat shook her head.

(...)

Half an hour later, Blaze was doing quite well.

However, that changed when the door slammed into the wall. Again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Amy squealed, "Someone transferred into freshman class 9 today! And his name is..."

"Silver the hedgehog," The grey hedgehog smiled, warmly, "How do you do?"

I wonder if she dragged him here or he was too shy to refuse.

"This is the S.O.S brigade!" Amy smiled back, "I'm Amy Rose, the leader and these are brigade members one, two and three! By the way, you're member number four,"

Silver chuckled, but he didn't complain.

"Everyone should make him feel right at home!" Amy threatened, even though she was acting nice.

"I don't mind joining you guys," Silver rubbed the back of his long quills, nervously, "But I was wondering what kind of club this is, anyway,"

Amy turned to face him, "Let me tell you exactly what the S.O.S brigade is all about! Attention! The S.O.S brigade's mission is to find aliens, time travellers and espers and hang out with them!"

It was as if the whole world had come to a grinding halt.

No, not really.

But I was reminded of Amy's declaration on the first day of school.

"Oh! I get it!" Silver's golden eyes scanned the room, "As expected from Miss Rose,"

What did he just get?

"Alright! I'll join your club! And I hope to have a good time with all of you!"

What? Even after what she just said? Was he even listening?!

I blinked, finding Silver standing in front of me, with his hand held out, "Hi, I'm Silver the hedgehog and I just transferred here. There's still a lot I don't know so I hope you can show me the ropes!"

"Uh...," I shook his hand, "yeah..I..."

"That's Sonic the hedgehog!" Amy interrupted, "And the cute one is Tikal the echidna and the one over there with the glasses is Blaze the cat!"

Blaze blinked, as normal, but Tikal stood up – about to shake Silver's hand. However, she tripped on the chair and slammed into the table with her head resting against it. The checkers pieces went everywhere as I gasped. Silver rushed over to her, asking if she was okay.

"Alright! We've got five members now and that means we're an official extracurricular club!" Amy announced, unaware of Tikal's fall. Silver steadied her, flashing his easy smile.

"Yay! The time has come for the S.O.S brigade to be unveiled! Brigadiers! Be ready to do your best and fight as one!" Amy punched the air, enthusiastically.

Fighting? Unveiled? And now Blaze has become a member. I mean, are you sure you're okay with that, Blaze?

(...)

Moving right along, it's now after school the following day.

What I didn't expect to see when I opened the club door was Tikal with just her bra and pants on. Her face turned bright red when she saw me and she soon yelled.

I yelped, racing out of the door and shutting it behind me. Holy...

"I'm sorry!" I shouted through the door.

(...)

When I was allowed back in, Tikal was dressed in a purple maid outfit.

"When it comes to moe..." Amy explained, brushing Tikal's light hair, "The maid outfit is essential! You need one in every school based story!"

"What kind of school based story is this?" I frowned.

"Now..." Amy grabbed her camera from the side, "It's time for pictures!"

This made Tikal blush and whimper.

I was forced to watch Amy taking pictures of Tikal in supposedly cute poses. However, I knew that Tikal didn't want to do this – so the cuteness was lost on me.

"Sonic!" Amy threw the camera into my hands, "Take over for me, okay?"

The crazy pink hedgehog sauntered over to Tikal and unbuttoned the top button of the maid costume, apparently making it sexier.

If a terrified echidna getting man-handled by a pink hedgehog was sexy, fair enough.

However, I held the camera up with one hand and took the pictures when Amy asked, not wanting to get into this. It wasn't my place to say.

After a while, Amy asked to borrow Blaze's glasses and placed them on Tikal's face. According to her, this was sexier.

That was when Silver walked in.

His face was comical.

"What's going on here?" He asked, with an open mouth.

I decided to intervene, pulling Amy away from Tikal.

Meanwhile, Silver sat down at the table like everything was normal, "Don't mind me,"

I shot him a glare as Amy fought with me. I could use a little help here. I faced Amy, "Cut it out already! Haven't you had enough? You're probably breaking several laws here!"

Amy's face came over thunderous, "What are you talking about? Hmmm...whatever,"

She took the glasses from a shivering Tikal and handed them back to Blaze, before standing on a chair, "Okay! The first meeting of the S.O.S brigade is about to begin! We did a lot to come this far and this fast! We passed out flyers, we made a website and now we see that the S.O.S brigade's fame at this school has skyrocketed!"

I wonder what part of traumatizing Tikal counts as success?

"However," Amy continued, "We haven't gotten a single email expressing strange phenomena! Also, no student has come by to ask about something weird or..."

Yeah, go figure! I mean, it's not even clear what we are supposed to be doing! After all, we just found out what this club is for...yesterday!

"...people say that good things come to those who wait! But in these times, we can't sit and wait! We must find those good things even if we have to dig up every inch of this earth! So then, let's go search for them!"

"For what?" I asked.

"The mysteries of this world!"

(...)

And with that, we were now searching the city for mysteries and phenomena. On my weekend. My supposed break.

On Saturday, meet at 9 am outside Station square's station. Those arriving late shall receive the death penalty.

Death penalty?

You know, I really hate wasting a day off.

And it wasn't my fault that I was late. I was helping Cream with some stupid story she created. Again.

I was the last one there.

"You're late!" Amy tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Penalty!"

(...)

Amy's proposal: Split off into groups of two. Search the city for mysterious phenomena. If we find any, alert the other via phones. That is all.

I got put into a group with Tikal because of drawing coloured straws. If I wasn't getting ordered around by Amy all day, paying for everybody's lunch because I was late, might not be so bad after all.

"Sonic? Are you even paying attention!?" Amy hit the table to get my attention, "This isn't a relaxing time! Got it?"

"Yeah, I hear ya," I said with a sigh.

"Look, this isn't fun and games! Mess around and I'll kill ya!"

And with those parting words, Amy's team, consisting of Blaze and Silver, walked off to search the east side of the station. While Tikal and I were ordered to search the west side.

"What should we do?" Tikal asked with a smile.

Beats me.

We decided to visit the park. No complaints from me.

"This is the first time I've ever gone for a walk like this!" Tikal exclaimed.

"Like this...you mean?"

"Out walking alone," Tikal blushed, "With a boy,"

"Come on!" I laughed, "I can't believe that! You're telling me that you've never gone out on a date with anyone before?"

"Never,"

I chuckled, "You're kidding, right! I mean, don't you have guys just lining up to ask you out?"

"I can't do it. I'm not allowed to go out on a date with anyone in this...oops," She suddenly looked up and ran in front of me, staring with a hard expression, "Sonic the hedgehog. I've got a favour to ask of you,"

(...)

After a couple of false starts, Tikal finally started putting her words into complete sentences and began to explain.

"You might not believe a word I'm about to say," Tikal's expression fell, "But the truth is...I'm not actually from this time plane! I...come from the future..."

What?

"I can't tell you from which time period or which time plane I come from. Telling anyone about the future to someone from the past is not allowed. I was told this before I boarded the time machine. Think of it as a lot like animation. The pictures look like they're in motion, right? But it's just a series of stilled frames laid out in a sequence. Time travelling is like a flipbook. I'm just an extra picture in one of the flipbook-animation things. As for me, I'm here because a large time-quake happened three years ago,"

She raised her head in recognition, "But that's three years from this current time plane. We arrived in the past to investigate and we were surprised to find that no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't go further back in time from that plane. The conclusion was that there was a large gap between the two time planes. It wasn't until recently that we found the thing that caused it. That is...recently...in the future,"

"So..." I think I knew the answer to this question, "...what is the reason?"

"Miss Amy Rose,"

Not again.

"She was at the very centre of the time distortion. And I can't explain anymore of this to you because it's classified information. But we are certain that it was Miss Amy Rose who closed out access to the past,"

"It's hard to believe that Amy could do something like that,"

"Believe me, it's a mystery to us as well! And Miss Amy Rose doesn't realize that she is the cause of the time quake either. That's where I come in. I was sent here to find any time anomalies surrounding Miss Amy Rose. I guess...I'm kind of like a watch dog,"

I didn't say anything. And as a result, she frowned.

"I'll understand if you don't believe anything I just told you," She whispered.

"No! It's not that!" I reassured, "It's just...why are you telling me?"

"Because you are the one that Miss Amy Rose has chosen! I can't explain because that's classified information. But you are very important to Miss Amy Rose and you are the reason she does everything she does. Every time she raises her hand or takes a step!"

"What about Blaze and the new guy?"

"Oh...well, they are in very similar positions to me. I never expected Miss Amy Rose to get us all together in such a precise manner, though,"

"So that means you know who or what they really are, right?"

"That's classified,"

"Can you tell me what's going to happen to Amy?"

"That's classified,"

"Well, if you're from the future, you already know what happens, right?"

"That's classified,"

"Well then...why don't you tell Amy all this stuff?"

"That's classified,"

It's like talking to a robot.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, "But I'm not authorized to say anything right now. You don't have to believe me, but I just wanted you to know about it. That's all,"

I just heard the same thing a couple of days ago, didn't I?

"I'm sorry to dump all this on you like I did,"

"Don't apologize!" I told her, "I don't mind,"

So, now we've got an alien AND a time traveller. What's going on here?! If there's anybody out there who believes in all this stuff, please call me! We'll trade places!

"Tikal?"

"Yes?"

"You mind if we put this on hold? Like, put aside if I believe you or not and just get back to it later?"

"Sure!"

"Before we do..." I sighed, "Can I ask you one question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me how old you really are?"

Tikal winked, "That's classified!"

(...)

After that little conversation, Amy called me on my phone. We all got together again at noon. It took me and Tikal less than a minute to get there – thanks to my fast running skills.

I placed Tikal on the ground, out of my arms, when Amy stormed up to us, "Find anything?"

"Nope," I replied.

"Were you guys really looking? I hope you weren't just wandering around. Tikal?"

The echidna whimpered, shaking her head, "No!"

"What about you?" I placed my hands on my hips, "Did you find anything?"

Judging by her expression, I guess she didn't.

While we ate lunch, Amy suggested that we split up into groups again. I got put with Blaze this time. Amy seemed a little...grumpy, after we got put into groups.

"We'll meet back at the station at four!" Amy took a final sip of her drink, "Make sure to find something this time, you got that?"

This time, we split up to search the north end and the south end of the station. Blaze and me took the south side.

"You know what you told me about the other day?" I said after Amy, Silver and Tikal had gone.

Blaze didn't look at me, "What?"

"Well, suddenly I find myself thinking it doesn't sound so farfetched anymore,"

"Oh,"

If I have to pass the time with Blaze, I figured that the library would be the only place to do it. I placed myself in my seat and began to read an interesting book whilst Blaze scanned the aisles and picked out several books she liked the look of. I'd never seen her so happy.

Until I fell asleep.

(...)

My phone rang, making me scream in shock. The people in the library glared at me as I meekly blushed. Blaze didn't notice. She just kept looking.

Amy was furious when I answered.

"What time do you think it is, you idiot?!" She yelled from the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, but I actually just woke up!"

"WHAT!? What did you just say to me!?"

I glanced at the clock. It read 4:30.

"Weren't we meant to meet at four?" I asked, fearful of the answer.

She growled, "You better get your butt back here in thirty seconds! But seeing as it's you – I''LL BE PISSED OFF IF YOU'RE NOT BACK HERE IN TEN SECONDS, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

I had my work cut out for me. We had to leave. But getting Blaze to move when she's reading is impossible. First, I had to get her a library card so that she could check out the book she wanted. Meanwhile, I had to ignore the obsessive calls from Amy. And on top of all that, I had to carry Blaze whilst I ran as fast as I could back to the station.

But that wasn't much of a problem for me.

"LATE!" Amy yelled when I set Blaze down on the ground, "Penalty!"

(...)

In the end, we didn't find anything remotely close to phenomena. The day's activities were a waste of both my time and my money. Before we split up though, Tikal whispered in my ear:"I want to thank you for listening to my story today," before skipping off back home.

"Alright, spit it out," Amy frowned when it was just the two of us, "What were you doing today?"

"Wait a minute! What about you? Were you able to find any of your mysterious phenomena today?"

I didn't get a reply. Just a pout.

"Well, they wouldn't be careless enough to let you find them in one day, right?" I shrugged, "And what did you expect, anyway?"

Amy glared at me, "We're gonna need to review your behaviour on Monday!"

And with that, she stormed off.

(...)

The weekend was over. And I was sweating from all the humidity this morning. Amy walked in right before the final bell rang. I was fanning myself with my book and she looked jealous.

"Send me some of that breeze," She glowered.

I smirked, "You're on your own there!"

She growled. It was fun to watch.

"Hey, Ames, ever heard of the bluebird of happiness?"

Amy's ears perked up, intrigued. Maybe because I just called her a brand new nickname, or maybe because she was interested in my topic, "What about it?"

"Never mind, it doesn't have to do with anything," I muttered.

She looked disappointed, "Then don't talk about it,"

(...)

After being showered from behind by Amy's aura of unpleasantness all day, I fled to the safety of the club room. Much like a rat running from an exterminator.

There was someone I needed to talk to.

"Silver," I decided to get straight to the point, "Don't you also have something you want to talk to me about regarding Ames,"

Why was that nickname becoming a habit? I only meant to use it to break the ice with her!

Silver grinned, thankfully.

(...)

We decided to get a snack outside in the school grounds. After finding a free bench, Silver started to open up.

"I get the feeling that the other two have already talked to you about her. Am I right?" He smiled, again. Does he ever look upset?

"Yeah,"

"Well, how much do you know?"

"Just that Amy Rose isn't your ordinary pink hedgehog,"

"Good. That will make my side of things easier. Because that is definitely the case,"

I folded my arms, "How about you start by telling me who you really are?"

"Well, you might have already guessed, but I'm what you'd call an esper. It's best we call it that for now, okay?"

I waited for him to continue.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on transferring into this school so suddenly. But the circumstances have changed. And I have to say, I didn't expect them to join up with Amy Rose so suddenly. However, I'm sure we're going to have more of a chance to talk about this later. A picture's worth a thousand words, they say, and I definitely have something to show you. But, for now, I think I'll give you the short version,"

"The organization that I belong to has other espers besides yours truly. Actually, the school has already been secretly infiltrated by a bunch other espers already. The organization started up three years ago and it began watching over Miss Rose,"

"Three years ago, that's when something very interesting happened. And that was also when the powers I have now awakened inside me,"

I frowned, "How is Amy involved in whatever happened three years ago?"

"You see, the organization believe that this world is sort of like a dream which certain entities are showing us. Because it's all just a dream, it would be quite easy for that entity to alter our reality. It could change it, destroy it or even create a new world. And we're pretty sure that we've found that entity. Right here," Silver seemed too calm about this.

"You're saying that's Amy?"

"For millennia, people have referred to such an entity as god or something similar,"

Well done, Amy. You've got people calling you a god now.

"Just look at it this way for a moment," Silver smirked, "You've got epers like me as well as beings like Tikal the echidna or Blaze the cat. And we're all hanging around in the same place. Do you think it's simply coincidence that we all came together like this? It's all happening because Miss Rose wished it. She wished for it, three years ago,"

"So, are you saying Amy remodelled the world three years ago?"

"Well...it would be more accurate to say that this world started three years ago...it's better than saying it was remodelled. But anyway, it's just a theory that us espers have!"

I sighed, not believing that this was real, "Whatever. And what do you esper guys wanna do with Amy?"

"Listen, if this world upsets it's god, it would be destroyed and recreated in the blink of an eye. We wanna prevent that from happening. I mean, I kind of like this place,"

"Why don't you walk up to Amy and tell her this?"

"Well, there are some members of the organization that think we should do just that. And others think that we should be more aggressive in stimulating her powers. Either way, most of us feel that this isn't something that we can easily get involved in. The bottom line is that she doesn't yet realize her true potential. If that's the case, the organization think that it would be best if she never finds out about her powers and lives happily ever after,"

"You're gonna let sleeping gods lie, huh?"

"Good way of putting it!"

"You sure that you guys aren't the ones dreaming this up?"

Silver's smile faltered for a moment, "I guess that is also a possibility! But as of right here, right now, we're acting on the worst case scenarios that we can come up with,"

I pondered for a moment, "I got an idea. You're an esper, right? If that's really the case – then show me your power! If you can do that, then I'll believe everything you've said to me. For starters, how about you heat up this chilli dog for me?"

"While that would be rather convenient," Silver scratched his quills, "My powers aren't like that. In fact...most of the time, I don't have any powers at all. It's only when all sorts of conditions are present that I can actually use them. And as I said before, I believe I'll have the opportunity to show you in the near future,"

I hadn't even realised it was dark when Silver stood up and smiled, "I do apologize for speaking to you for such a long time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think that's enough for today. See you tomorrow!"

And he walked away as if we'd had a normal conversation.

I sighed.

"Oh, by the way!" He called, "The biggest mystery is definitely you. I know it's kind of rude, but I did some checking up on you. I hope you don't mind it. I assure you...that you..."

I frowned, curiously.

"...are an ordinary hedgehog,"


	4. A fox gone crazy

**Hey!**

**Argh...such a long chapter. And I had to write **_**description**_**! I have never found a love for writing description – so I hope it turned out okay. I would explain this further...but that would ruin the chapter for you! Let's just say...I love this episode!**

**Huge thanks to: **Mermain123, ShadowsAngel1, HTKWolfe777, Dovewing01, Zari Thorn96 (By the way, I didn't know that! It's a cool fact!) **Your reviews were awesome!**

**Okay, so, I'm in the process of updating a lot of my stories today! So, enjoy! T.C**

Chapter 4 – A fox gone crazy

Another day. Another one of Amy's crazy schemes.

At least, that's what I thought.

However, when I arrived in class, Amy was sitting at her desk with her head down – her arms shielding her face. Fiona was standing next to her, looking concerned.

"You want me to take you to the nurse?" The kind fox asked. I frowned, wandering over in curiosity. When I reached Amy's desk, Fiona smiled.

"Good morning!" Fiona glanced at Amy, "I don't think she's feeling too well. Take care of her!"

Abnormally, Fiona winked and giggled at me, before strutting off. Girls.

"So, why didn't you come by yesterday?" I asked, taking my seat in front of Amy and referring to Amy's absence at the club yesterday, "Thought you wanted to have a review session or something?"

"Shut up!" Amy groaned, "I had a review session by myself, okay?"

With a little prodding, Amy told me that she had went back and walked the entire course which we had covered on Saturday...by herself?!

"It's hot and I'm tired!" She moaned, "When does the summer break start? I wanna relax and go home!"

"Ames!" I interrupted, for good reason, "I know I said this already, but why don't you quit searching for these mysteries that you're never gonna find, okay? I mean, why don't you go out and have fun like a normal hedgehog for a change?"

"What kind of fun does a normal hedgehog have?" Her mood was softening.

"Why don't you find a nice guy and walk around the city looking for strange things? It's a date so you can kill two birds with one stone!" I thought my suggestion was pretty cool.

Amy disagreed.

"What do I care about men?! Romantic emotions are nothing but a passing phase! Just a form of mental illness!" She sighed, "Heck, now and again, even I get in the mood for dumb stuff like that. I'm a healthy young woman! I've got needs! Sometimes, I don't know what to do with myself! But I'm not stupid enough to get stuck with all that grief. Just because of some momentary urge to get all mushy! Besides, if I really went out and started boy hunting, what would happen to the S.O.S brigade? I mean, I just created the thing!"

I stared at her, "You could just change the name to something random and a ton of people would come and have fun in it!"

She looked up, outraged, "No way! I created the S.O.S brigade because that stuff is totally boring! I got a moe character and a mysterious transfer student – so why hasn't anything happened yet?! Oh! Why can't some weird things happen right now!?"

"Don't go asking for trouble like that!"

"Urgh!" I jumped back, finding Fiona standing in front of us. She appeared out of nowhere.

Fiona poked her cheek, "But then again, it might be more fun if something came along and turned out everyday lives into something more exciting!"

Amy didn't give a reply.

This is a first. I've never seen Amy this down. Isn't her dejected little face cute, though?

"I wonder if Miss Rose is in love or something?!" Fiona leaned closer to me, invading my personal space.

"Impossible," I replied.

Okay, Amy Rose falling in love and something weird popping up to make her happy are two things that will definitely NOT happen any time soon, right?

Wrong. Cause something weird was lurking around the corner.

And Amy falling in love? Well, I guess that's another story...

(...)

That morning, as I was talking to Amy, I was actually thinking about something else.

Someone had left a note in my shoe locker, asking me to return to my class when all the over students had left.

Hadn't something like this happened before?

That was what I was thinking about when I knocked on the club door. No one answered, so I entered, expecting to see just Blaze in the room.

And I was right.

"Yo!" I called out to her, warmly. I didn't get a reply. Which wasn't unexpected.

Thinking back to my mysterious note? It was pretty obvious that the hand writing wasn't Blaze's. Besides, she's not really the type to go around putting messages into a guy's shoe locker.

I glanced at Tikal's maid outfit on the clothes rack. Could it have been Tikal?

Nah. No way. She'd set a specific time to meet. And I doubt that she'd write it on a piece of paper torn out of a notebook.

The door was pushed open, forcefully, and Amy glided into the room, complaining about the heat.

The note? Could it have been from Amy? Impossible! She'd just drag me by my wrist over to the stairwell, like the last time.

And Silver would just say, 'Hey, let's talk'.

Clearly, it's not a love letter. All I know is, it's requesting my presence at a specific location. Wait a sec, maybe Knuckles and Tails are playing some joke. Yeah, that's it. That's the most possible possibility. Although, I'd expect more if those two were involved.

"Hey!" I yelled at Amy, as she scanned through a load of pictures, "What the heck are you doing?!"

"I'm loading the pictures of Tikal onto the website!" Amy pouted, "We'll get loads of emails!"

"Yeah, emails about pornography!" I pointed, accusingly at the inappropriate pictures of Tikal in her purple maid outfit.

"No we won't! We'll get tons of hits and our site will go nuts!" She laughed, manically, "I wonder if the counter even goes up to a billion!"

I rolled my eyes, deleting the photos. She raced over and grabbed my shoulder, trying to stop me.

"Wait!" She cried, "What are you doing, you idiot!?"

"I'm putting an end to this!" I replied, standing my ground.

If Tikal found out that the entire world could see pictures of her wearing that maid outfit, she'd pass out on the spot!

Amy glared at me as I feverishly tried to explain to her why this was such a bad thing. In the end, I don't know if she realised how dangerous it was to put this stuff on the internet. Where any creep could access it.

"Hmmm! Fine whatever!" She gave in and she reluctantly agreed to trash it.

Whilst I was deleting the photos (and...maybe saving a few of them. What?! I am a great photographer! It...was for photography class!), Amy stood up and told us she was going home.

Sweeping out of the room, she didn't even say goodbye to Tikal, who was nervously entering the classroom.

"Did something happen?" Tikal clutched her hands in front of her body.

"No!" I logged out of the computer, "Everything's A-okay! An evil conspiracy has just been vanquished!"

(...)

Since we had nothing to do, I was playing checkers with Tikal when Silver bounded into the room. With that smile of his.

"Sorry, guys, but I gotta leave early today to go to work!" And just like that, he left again.

I wonder what kind of job he's got.

That's when we all decided to go.

Tikal told Blaze and I that she was going to change. So we shouldn't wait for her. Taking advantage of Tikal's request, I bolted from the room.

(...)

Guess who was waiting for me in class 5? It caught me off guard, to say the least.

"Why don't you come in?" Fiona smiled, pacing the room.

"It was you," I whispered.

She turned to face me, "Yes, are you surprised?"

"What do you want?" I entered the room, so that we were both standing at opposite ends.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," She frowned, "Actually, it's a question I had. It's about Miss Amy Rose. What do you think of her?"

Oh brother. She's onto Ames as well.

"People always say that it's worse to regret something you didn't do than regret something you did. What do you think about that?" She looked up, expectantly.

"Well, I'm not really sure that people always say that. But I think it means what it means,"

"Well then. Let's pretend that if you kept things the same as they are right now, you'd be completely broke. And let's say you didn't know how you could possibly make things any better. I wonder what you'd do about that?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand. Are you talking about the Mobian economy?"

"As a start, wouldn't you think about trying to change something? I mean, nothing is going to change if you stay the same, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess if you're gonna put it that way..."

Fiona's smile stretched from ear to ear, "Then you agree with me!"

But then, her face fell.

"But, you know, my superiors are really stubborn and lack any vision whatsoever! But you can't keep that kind of thinking out in the field! If you twiddle your thumbs...things will go from bad to worse. And if that's the case, wouldn't it be better to force change to happen if you know it's for the best?"

What's she talking about? Is there a hidden camera in here? Is Knuckles hiding in the cupboard, laughing at me right now?

"I'm getting bored just getting fed up and watching something that doesn't seem to be changing at all. That's why I'm going to kill you and see how Miss Amy Rose reacts!"

I realised what she just said.

In a split second, she slashed at me and knocked me backwards, moving unimaginably fast. Faster than me.

That was impossible.

I was knocked to the floor, gasping and panting when I saw Fiona holding a massive knife. It's blade shone in the light and it made my blood run cold.

What the hell?! Is...she serious?!

Wait. Hang on! What just happened?! Why is Fiona coming after me with a freaking knife?!

Whoa. Wait. What did she just say? 'I'm gonna kill you'?! Why?!

"Stop kidding around!" I yelled, "You're gonna hurt someone with that! Even if that's a rubber knife, you're scaring the hell outta me!"

"You think it's a...joke? Hmm..." Fiona raised the blade to her hands and placed her finger tip on the point of the blade, "You don't wanna die? You don't want me to kill you? I'm sorry, but I just don't understand the concept of death with organic life forms,"

"Okay!" I leapt up, getting into a fighting stance, "This isn't funny anymore! I don't know why you are doing this, but, please! Just put the knife down!"

She giggled, innocently, "I can't. Because whether you care about it or not – I really do want you to die!"

She swung the knife at me again, about to pierce it into my skin. However, I jumped out of the way, just in time. My back hit the wall and when I spun round, I was faced with a closed wall.

There was no door.

"It's useless!" She exclaimed, "Right now, I have the control of the data in the flow of this space. Nothing can enter. Nothing can leave,"

I have no idea what is going on here. If anyone understands, get the hell over here and explain it to me!

"Oh please, won't you just give up? You're going to die, no matter what, so just let me kill you!" The crazy fox took a step closer.

I immediately walked away, angling myself around the desks, "Just what the hell are you, anyway?"

Suddenly, the desks flew into the walls, smashing them around me. I dodged, wondering if I could escape through the damaged brick work. However, where I expected to be the exit was a white limbo.

I backed into the corner and grabbed a broken chair leg, flinging it at Fiona.

"Uh uh uh!" Fiona taunted, as the chair leg smashed into a now visible force field which surrounded her, "I already told you, it's useless! Everything in this classroom is now under my control!"

Wait, wait, wait! What the hell is going on!? She's going to kill ME to see how Amy reacts?!

Amy, Amy! Man, she's popular!

And if that's the case, why am I the one that's gotta die?!

"Silly me. I should have done this from the get go!" Fiona grinned.

Suddenly, I couldn't move. Everything seemed to stop. Was she doing this? I wanted to scream out that it wasn't fair. But I couldn't.

"Your death is the perfect way to make Amy Rose take some sort of action, you see? Finally, I'll be able to examine a huge explosion of data! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Tell me about it!

Fiona was now standing in front of me, raising the knife above her head, "Now you die!"

She was about to leap at me when a huge explosion occurred between us, forcing me to throw my hands over my head. Smoke was floating between me and Fiona, so I couldn't see her. My quills were blow backwards by the force of the explosion and I closed my eyes, expecting to feel pain.

But I didn't.

Gingerly, I opened my eyes. The blade was pointed at my heart, but it wasn't touching me.

Because Blaze was holding it in the air.

"Blaze..." I whispered. Fiona seemed as surprised as me.

Blaze herself seemed calm, as blood poured from her hand onto the floor, "There are flaws in your program. Data has shut down and blockades are faulty. It is how I detected you. Why I was allowed inside,"

Fiona lowered the knife, but Blaze still kept a hold of it, "You'll stop me? But if I kill this hedgehog, Amy Rose will do something interesting! It is the only way for us to acquire more information!"

"You were supposed to be my back up unit. You are not permitted to act on your own. You'll obey my orders,"

"What if I say no?"

Blaze pulled the knife towards her with her bloody hand, "Your link will be terminated,"

"Would you like to try? Here, I have the upper hand. This class is a space where I control the data,"

Blaze gripped the blade, bending it slightly, "Commence request for data termination,"

The knife disappeared into thin air.

Fiona gasped, jumping into the air and flipping backwards. Like a gymnast. Only more psychotic.

It was right about this time, when I realised, oh man. These girls really aren't human.

Fiona smirked, stretching out her arm. A lightning bolt fired out of nowhere and shot towards Blaze and I. I flinched, but Blaze simply held up her hand, creating a force field and protecting us. She placed a firm hand on my chest.

"Stay behind me," She ordered.

I crouched to the ground, able to see Fiona still sending electric bolts in our direction. However, she suddenly stopped.

"You cannot defeat me whilst we are in this space!" She sang.

Blaze lips suddenly started moving at super speed, "Hostile interface named Fiona Fox. Terminating links to organic life form,"

Fiona glitched, seemingly teleporting towards us, "I'll stop your functions before that happens!"

I began to clamber up, but Blaze smashed her leg into mine, knocking me back down again. It was seconds later when I realised that she had kicked me out of the way from an oncoming attack.

"How long will you last if you're protecting him whilst fighting me?" Fiona asked Blaze, monotonously. Fiona's lips started moving like Blaze's had and a series of attacks were sent my way. However, Blaze flipped into the air and sent out a ray of light, which seemed to knock the attacks in a different direction.

Just as Blaze skidded a few feet away from me, Fiona flung more metal bolts at me, showing me an early death. My eyes widened as Blaze ran in front of me, to be impaled by the bolts.

Her glasses fell to the floor, almost stopping time. The image of Blaze with bloody bolts sticking out of her was flashing in my mind.

And it was happening right in front of me.

I yelped, "Blaze!"

Blaze, still alive, looked at me blankly, "You need to stay right where you are,"

The blood on the bolts dripped to the floor, creating a horrible splash. I shivered, feeling sick and scared.

"I'm fine," She told me, noticing my terrified expression.

No...you don't look fine. At all.

Without a word or a whimper, Blaze slid one of the bolts out of her body and chucked it to the side, as if she were playing kerplunk.

"With that much damage," Fiona smiled, "I'm afraid you won't be able to interfere with any other data. Well, I'll finish it!"

Fiona's hand suddenly replaced with horrifying beams of light, which destroyed anything it hit, "Now, you die!" She declared, aiming her hands at Blaze.

Blaze was struck by the light, as her blood splattered over my face. I screamed as Blaze's limp body was held in the air by Fiona's light – which had seemingly frozen.

Blaze touched the light which was wedged through her body, "It's over,"

Fiona frowned, "What's over? You mean your life for the past three years?"

"No," Blaze raised her head, "Commence termination of data link,"

Suddenly, everything around us began to disappear into particles of light, floating off into the atmosphere.

"It can't be..." The fox's voice wobbled.

"You were an advanced interface," The beams of light suddenly started to erase themselves from Blaze's body, "That is why it took so long to hack into this time/space program. But it is over now,"

"You modified your program with the detonation element, didn't you? I thought you seemed weak, but that explains it. That's the reason you used all of your attack data when we started to fight! Oh this is a shame! I guess I really was just a back up interface. I thought this was my big chance to finally get something to happen around here,"

She turned to me, making me flinch.

"I guess I lost. Aren't you happy that you get to keep living? But please be careful though! The data thought integration entity has more interfaces which are just like me! Someday, you might also meet another interface which also seeks radical change. Or perhaps, someone pulling Blaze's strings will change your mind! Until then, enjoy your life with Amy Rose! Goodbye!" She suddenly sparkled, disappearing from the world like a puff of smoke.

Just at the same time as Blaze fell to the floor.

"Blaze!" I cried, "Hang on! I'll get some help!"

"No," She replied, looking at me with those big brown eyes, "My physical injuries are not critical. This space needs to be corrected before I do anything else. The corrupt data must be removed and the classroom rebuilt,"

Just like she said, the white limbo suddenly rumbled, reforming into my usual and familiar class at school. The desks reappeared and everything was back to normal.

Although, I was crouched over Blaze's bloody body.

"Are sure you're really okay?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

"All processing powers engaged and overcharge with processing data. This interface will be repaired shortly after," She clambered into a sitting position, as I held my arms out to support her, "Repair in progress,"

She had healed already. However, she gasped.

"What's wrong?" I inquired as I held her in my arms. She fumbled on the floor before touching her face.

"I forgot to recreate the glasses," If the situation wasn't so serious and this wasn't Blaze that I was talking to – I might have thought that was a joke.

I blushed, "Actually, I think you look cuter without those things. I don't really have a glasses fetish, anyway,"

"What is a glasses fetish?"

Things began to get uncomfortable in here.

"It's nothing!" I freaked out, "It's fine! Just forget it!"

Blaze blinked, "I see,"

The door suddenly slid open and a clumsy echidna walked in.

"I forgot my bag..." He sang, unaware of our presence. When he looked up, he screamed. Blaze and I stared at him, with my arms still wrapped around her.

Uh oh.

Mum. Dad. If you saw how Blaze and I were positioned right now, I know you'd think we were...getting it on right now.

Knuckles gulped, "Okay. Take your time!"

And with that, he fled.

"Interesting mobian," Blaze commented, blankly.

I chuckled, "Oh man! What are we gonna do!?"

"Leave it to me. I can control data. I'll make it so Fiona suddenly transfers,"

"No! Not that!"

Okay, I need to calm down now. As for the last ten minutes, I think it's safe to say that I experienced something, extraordinary. This isn't about whether I believe that crazy story which Blaze told me the other day. Or any of her other delusions. No...what happened right then made me realize what real danger feels like. I was five seconds away from dying!

Is it bad to say that I loved every second of it?

And there is no doubt in my mind that Blaze is an alien. Or, at least, involved with aliens in some fashion.

(...)

The next day, Fiona Fox was mysteriously absent from class.

"Almost overnight, it seems..." The teacher had to break the news to everyone, "...she mysteriously transferred out,"

Over the top of other people's cries and claims, Amy squealed in sheer joy.

"Sonic!" She tapped my back, "Hear that? A mystery!"

Filled with boundless energy, Amy had that glimmer in her eye again. What should I do? Should I tell her the truth?

...

No way. Actually, I don't wanna tell her. I keep hoping that everything I saw was just a dream.

"This is too good to be true! First, Silver the hedgehog mysteriously transfers in, now, a mysterious girl transfers out! Let's go an investigate this!"

Right now? I can't deal with the extra work.

I have another matter. A pending inquiry that I'm mulling over, if you will.

Amy tapped her foot, impatiently, "What's with you?"

"It's nothing!" I snapped.

(...)

Today's communiqué was found in my shoe locker. I mean, seriously, is putting notes in people's locker some new trend?! Well, this time around, it's different. This time my note was from Tikal.

She was polite enough to put her name on the envelope.

I just hope to god that she isn't trying to kill me either.

The note told me to meet her in the club room at lunch.

And meet her in the club room I did.

Although, not in the way that I was expecting.

When I knocked on the door, Tikal's voice floated through the door, telling me to come in. However, her voice sounded...older?!

I opened the door to find Tikal dressed in more stylish clothes – consisting of a short, brown leather miniskirt and a green tank top. She looked like Tikal, but she is definitely not Tikal.

"Hi, Sonic!" She greeted, grabbing my hand in a friendly way, "It's been ages!"

"Umm...are you Tikal's big sister?" I mumbled, making her gasp.

But she soon giggled, "But it's me, Sonic! I'm Tikal the echidna! I'm the me from the future but further on from the me that you know right now! It's so good to see you!"

She frowned when I stared at her, "Hey! You don't trust me?"

"I do! I do!" I wasn't going to get Tikal mad. Especially future Tikal, "I just can't help thinking that there are now TWO Tikal's running around the school!"

"Yes..." She blushed, "The younger me right now is eating lunch with all her class mates. There's something important I had to tell you. If you're wondering, I asked Miss Blaze to leave for a while,"

"Wait! Tikal...you know about Blaze?"

"Sorry...that's classified. Wow! It's been forever since I last said that!"

"Funny...I heard you say it a couple of days ago..."

She blinked, innocently, "Right...listen, I won't be able to stay here for much longer. So listen, because this is important. Do you know the story of Snow White?"

What? Had I misheard? "Umm...yeah, sure I do,"

"From now on, if you ever find yourself in danger, I want you to remember those words. Can you do that?"

"Okay...the seven dwarfs, the wicked witch, the poisoned apple...all that stuff?"

"That's right. The story of Snow White,"

"Well," I rubbed my quills, "If you're talking about serious danger, I just had some of that, yesterday,"

"That's not the one I'm talking about," Tikal hung her head, "It's worse. Listen, I can't say anything else, but when the time comes – Miss Amy Rose will be at your side,"

"You mean me and Ames?! What's gonna happen!?"

"When it does happen, Miss Rose probably won't consider the situation to be all that dangerous. But it will be. Not just for you and her but for all of us – so keep that in mind!"

"Oh come on!" This was annoying me, "Can't you give me anymore details? Or is that classified too?"

"I'm sorry. But I thought that if I at least gave you a hint...this is the best I can do,"

"So that's why you're telling me about Snow White?" I tried to hide my tone of sarcasm.

"Yeah..."

I sighed, "Okay, I'll try to remember,"

Tikal smiled, glancing around the room before her eyes rested on the maid costume. She walked over and ran her hand across the fabric, "I'm amazed I can wear something like this. It's out of the question now!"

"Well, then. Can you tell me what over kinds of outfits Amy made you wear?"

She spun round, still grinning, "That's a secret! It's too embarrassing! Besides, you'll find out soon enough! Well I better go..."

She gripped me in a hug, surprising me.

"There's something else I need to tell you," She admitted, "Don't get to close to me, okay?"

She was about to run off when I yelled out to her, "Wait! I just need to know something!"

"Hm?" She stopped to listen.

"How old are you right now?"

She smiled a beautiful smile, "That's classified!"

And then she left.

Man, women change so much.

Oh, well. I guess I better get back to the classroom. I was starving.

Suddenly, the door opened. Blaze was on the receiving end.

"Hey!" I smiled, "You didn't happen to pass someone who looked an awful lot like Tikal, did you?"

"The Tikal the echidna from another time plane. I met her this morning," The cat walked into the classroom, taking her usual seat by the window.

"I never asked this before...but, can you time travel like her? Can that data thing time travel too?"

"I am unable to. However, time travel is not that difficult to accomplish," Blaze began to read.

"I'd like some tips on how to do it!"

"Language is not compliable. Nor are you able to understand it,"

"Is that so?" I challenged.

"It is so,"

"Then...I guess it's my loss!"

"Your loss,"

I chuckled, "Blaze...thanks again for yesterday,"

"Don't thank me. Fiona Fox's abnormal behaviour was my responsibility. I failed,"

My expression softened, "I really think you look better without glasses,"

As expected, no reply.

(...)

"Where were you?!" Amy slammed her hand on her desk, "I was waiting and didn't even eat lunch!"

Could you please say that again, but act like you're an old friend who's only acting angry?

"Stop smirking! Don't be an idiot and come with me right now!"

She dragged me outside. By the wrist. Again!

"I went to the teacher's lounge and asked our teacher. Apparently, no one knew that Fiona was transferring until this morning! Someone claiming to be her father called in and just said they were moving away! Just like that! You wanna know where they are moving to? Canada! Can you believe that!? Something's fishy here!"

"You think?"

"There's more! I asked for their contact information in Canada. Guess what they told me? 'Sorry, we don't have that information'. You'd at least tell someone your new address! I'm sure something funny is going on!"

"No there isn't,"

"I kept up my interrogations until I got Fiona's old address. After school, I'm going straight over there! I'll crack this thing wide open!"

Still the same. She never listens to anything. And I won't stop her. Amy's the one wasting her time with this – not me.

"And you're coming too!"

"Why me?!" In response, she whacked me around the head. I groaned as she gave me a filthy glare.

"And you call yourself a member of the S.O.S brigade!"

It was only then that I noticed that she had dragged me outside the S.O.S brigade club room. She slammed a note on the door and pulled me away.

Note: 'Today's S.O.S Brigade – Do as you please! Amy Rose'


	5. How does Silver stay so calm?

**Oh my...**

**I'd finally finished this!**

**It took so long...!**

**WARNING – There is a lot of speaking from Silver/Koizumi and it is very complex! ;D**

**However, the next episode is the kiss! *squeals* and the one after that is the baseball episode! *squeals again***

**Anyway, thank you so much to: **ShadowsAngel1, Guest, The High School Hero, Zgirl101! **Your reviews mean a lot to me, guys! THANK YOU! :D **

**Well, here is chapter 5! Enjoy! T.C**

_Chapter 5 – How does Silver stay so calm?_

Walking home after school. Side by side with a girl.

Sure, that sounds like a typical scene out of a teenage show about adolescence, but I'd be lying if I never said I'd dreamt of doing that. And right now, it looks like I'm making that dream a reality.

So...why am I not happy about it?

"That way!" Amy cried, pointing to my left as we stood at the busy road, "Did you say something?"

I frowned, before shrugging, "Um...no. Nothing,"

She raced past me, running towards our destination. She was so energetic. I, however, was not. I gave a defeated sigh before slowly following after her. I may be called the fastest thing alive, but I have a nagging fear that Amy will find out about that and try to compete against me. I'm not saying she'd win – just that I don't want to humiliate Amy Rose. Or anger her.

Pretty soon, we'll be in front of Blaze's apartment.

(...)

"Apparently, Fiona lived here in number 505!" Amy exclaimed, staring up at the big block of flats.

I nodded, "I see,"

"What are you talking about?! See what?"

"Oh no. It's nothing. By the way," I smirked at her, pointing at the key pad on the side of the door, "How do you plan on getting in there?"

She turned to look.

"You got the code for the door or something?" I asked.

"No. I don't," However, she smiled, "But I'm sure if we wait around long enough..."

The doors slide open, cutting Amy off. A woman was standing in the door way – and we both stepped aside to let her pass. She glared at us, disdainfully, as Amy bowed after her. The doors swiped shut, but Amy slammed her foot in between them, making me gasp.

Automatically, they opened again and Amy rushed in. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside before yelling, "Well? What are you waiting for?!"

(...)

"I'm telling you. It's strange," Amy concluded, whilst staring at the lift's buttons, "Transferring to Canada out of nowhere. And they didn't even give out their new address!"

"I know," I groaned, "I've heard you already,"

"Well, listen on because it gets even stranger. Fiona didn't go to any of the junior schools around here before starting at North High," Amy explained.

Of course she didn't.

"I've snooped around and found out that she came from a school outside our school zone," Amy tapped her foot, impatiently. Something which I do often, "It's totally suspicious! It's not like North High is a famous school! It's just a plain old school you can find anywhere! So, why would she wanna go to our school?"

"Dunno,"

"I can't believe it. She lived really close to the school. And she lived in an apartment. This place is nice, so it couldn't be cheap. Did she commute from another city?"

"I said. I don't know,"

Just as we finished, we arrived at our chosen floor. The doors slid open and we stepped out into the hallway.

"It looks like we'll have to investigate how long Fiona's lived here too," Amy muttered as we strode down the hall. We arrived at Fiona's door and Amy started to turn the handle.

"What are you doing? The place is empty. It's not going to open," I pointed out, as the locked door gave a satisfying _click._

"Hmmm," She pondered.

I really think we're wasting our time here. I yawned, to prove my point.

"Then we're going to the manager's office!" Amy declared.

"Do you honestly think that they're just going to hand over the keys?"

"No. I'm gonna ask the manager how long Fiona lived here. Come on!"

"Let's just give up and go home. Even if we found out, there's nothing we can really do about it," I told her, but she stormed back down the corridor.

"Oh really!"

(...)

"We're friends of Fiona Fox and we heard she moved away suddenly. We're wondering if you could help us with something. She moved away so suddenly that she didn't leave us her address. Did she happen to tell you where she was moving? Also, I was wondering if you could tell us how long Fiona has lived here,"

I blinked. Wow. I wasn't really expecting her to be so blunt.

The manager was an old owl with massive glasses, who seemed to be nodding at every word which Amy said. However, when she finished, he frowned, "Huh?"

"WE WANT TO KNOW FIONA FOX'S NEW ADDRESS AND HOW LONG SHE HAS LIVED HERE!" Amy repeated, loudly.

The old dude smiled, "Ah! That's right. You mean Miss Fox in number 505. Funny thing about that. I don't recall seeing any moving van out front but the place was emptied out. That really surprised me!"

"Wow," Amy straightened up, "That's strange. No moving van?"

"Don't know where she moved to either. I don't know where to forward any of their mail or packages show up. It's all a bit troubling,"

"Do you know how long she lived in number 505?"

"I think...since three years ago. I remember well, because a pretty young girl came by with a box of old fashioned sweets for me,"

"What about her parents? Did they both work? Do you happen to know what her mother and father did for a living?"

"Not a clue. Come to think, I only saw the girl every now and again. And I never saw her parents. Never even said hello to them!"

"The flats here are pretty expensive here, aren't they? I doubt that someone would take out a loan here just for their daughter to live all by herself,"

"They paid cash. They paid in cold hard cash – the whole thing up front! I always thought the family was filthy rich!"

I stood in the background, listening intently. Maybe Amy should be a detective. She sure knows how to get answers.

"At least I wish I could have said goodbye to her," The old man replied, "It's a shame, you know. By the way, you're quite a looker, if you don't mind me saying so,"

Amy took a step back, "Thank you very much for all of your time, sir,"

She glanced at me, obviously saying that we should go. She headed off and I followed after her, however, the old man stopped me.

"Hey boy!"

"Hm?"

He grinned, "That one's going to grow up to be a heck of a catch! Don't you let her get away now, you hear?"

I stared after her, thoughtfully. Was he right? Amy? And besides, it's not like I even had her – let alone let her get away.

Ha. Who am I kidding? Why am I even thinking about this? Amy would probably hit me if I told her about this.

Good thing she's not a mind reader.

(...)

We walked out of the block in silence. I was thinking about the old man's words, whilst trying to keep a blush off my face. That's when a familiar face walked in front of us.

Amy raised her eyebrows, "Blaze?"

Blaze was walking along, with a brown grocery bag in her right hand. She actually eats food?

"I had no idea you lived in this building! What a coincidence!" Amy smiled, warmly, as Blaze stopped by us.

I really doubt it's a coincidence.

"Have you heard about what happened to Fiona? You know she transferred out today, right?" The pink hedgehog asked.

Blaze shook her head.

"I see," Amy mumbled, "Well, if you find anything out – let me know. You got that?"

The lavender cat nodded.

"What happened to your glasses?" Geez, Amy doesn't miss much, does she?

Blaze shot a glance at me. Don't look at me! I don't know what to say.

Not waiting for a reply, Amy skipped past, not even saying good bye. I followed after her, giving Blaze a small wave. The cat didn't retaliate; she just stared into the open space, before whispering to me, "Be careful,"

I stopped and looked back round, but she was already walking away. Great. What do I have to be careful of now?

"Let's go!" Amy called, grabbing my attention.

I sighed, before following after her.

(...)

"So, what's next?" I asked, as we continued to walk, "What do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know,"

Okay...

We crossed a level crossing, our red shoes making a clunk against the metal. I plucked up the courage to voice my question.

"Hey," I called, "Is it cool if I go home now?"

She stopped, almost angrily, as a car drove past.

"You know, Sonic," She turned to face me, as those shining jade eyes looked straight at me, "Have you ever thought about how small your existence on this planet really is?"

Now what is she talking about?

"It happened to me," Her face fell, "And I'll never forget it...

Back when I was in junior school, my whole family went out to watch a baseball game at the stadium. I didn't care about baseball, but I was surprised at what I saw when we got there. Everywhere I looked, I saw people. On the other side of the stadium, the people were so small that they looked like little grains of moving rice. It was so crowded. I thought that everyone in the city had to be crowded in there. So I turned to my dad and asked him, 'Do you know how many people are here right now?' and he said, since the stadium was full, probably 50,000. After the game, the street was filled with people. And I was really shocked to see that too. To me, it seemed like there were a ton of people there. But in reality, it would only be a tiny fraction of the whole population. I was just one person in that stadium filled with people. And believe me – there were so many people there! But it was just a handful of the entire population. Up until then, I thought that I was a kind of...uh, I dunno...special person. It was fun to be with my family. I had fun with my classmates. My school had about the most interesting people anywhere! But that night, I realised that it wasn't true. The stuff we did in class which I thought was so fun and cool...was probably happening in schools all over the world. There was nothing special about my school at all. After that, it felt like the whole world was slipping into a dull grey void. Brushing my teeth and going to sleep at night...that stuff happened all over the place. They were everyday things which everyone was doing. When I thought about it like that, everything became boring. But there had to be someone who wasn't boring! There had to be someone who was living an interesting life. There had to be! So...why wasn't I that person? And that's how I felt until I finished junior school...

And that's when I had my realization. I thought that when I got into North High, it would be time to make my change. But in the end, nothing happened. I thought that something would change,"

The level crossing suddenly became blocked and the signal started beeping, as a train zoomed across the tracks behind us. Amy's hair blew in the wind direction and I finally realised that I was starting to understand her.

The passing train gave me a moment to think about my response. Should I give an opposing view point? Should I say something philosophical?

"I see," I whispered.

I must be becoming melancholic if that's the only response I can come up with.

"I'm going home," She declared, crossing the level crossing and going back the way we came. Truth is, I could get home faster if I went that way too. But the way Amy was walking...it was like her back was telling me not to follow her. I had no choice but to stand all by myself until I couldn't see Amy's back anymore.

(...)

I skidded to a halt, in front of my house. I really just wanted to go home and think about what Amy had said. But fate had other plans for me.

Or rather, Silver the hedgehog had other plans for me.

"Hello there!"

I spun round, seeing his grey figure step in front of me.

"I was thinking that today I would make good of that promise I made you," He smiled, "So, I've been hanging around out here until you got home,"

"You sound like you know where I've been all day," I slyly asked, "Would you mind explaining that to me?"

"If it's possible, I was wondering if you could spare a little time for me," Silver replied, before a black cab slowed to a stop in front of us.

"Is it to do with Amy?" I asked, determined to not slip and call her 'Ames' again. Not in front of Silver.

"Yes. It's something to do with Miss Rose,"

Silence washed over us. There was no way I was going off in a strange car with Silver.

(...)

"It's pretty amazing that this taxi showed up JUST when you needed it," I commented.

"Yeah weird," Silver didn't seem too concerned, "So, the other day, you asked for some proof that I'm an esper. Still wanna see it? That perfect opportunity that I was talking about has popped up and I thought that I'd have you join me,"

"Why do we need to go so far out of town to do this?"

"We'll have to drive a little way if you want to see my abilities as an esper. Certain place. The right conditions. So, now we're heading to that place which has all the requirements I need,"

"Do you still think that Amy is some kind of god or something?"

"Lemme ask you this. Do you know what the anprothic principle is?"

"Nope,"

"Okay then. Here is goes. It's the theory that the universe is the way it is so that humans could observe the way it is. Did you get all that?"

I pouted, leaning back, "I didn't get any of it,"

"How about I observe. So the universe is. Or something along those lines. For example, on this particular universe, there are sentient beings called humans. Now then, by discovering the laws of physics in constant, human beings can observe that the universe exists at all. Therefore, we can say that if the human beings how evolved hadn't observed the universe, there wouldn't be any observations. And the universe wouldn't have anyone to acknowledge its existence. So it wouldn't really matter if the universe really existed or not. The universe is because human beings know it is. Anyway, that's the reasoning from the human perspective,"

What did he just say? I'm so confused, "You're kidding, right? I mean, with or without humans – the universe is still the universe,"

"Well, that's also correct. So, the anprothic principle isn't anything more than a speculative theory. However, this theory does bring up an interesting dilemma. Why was the universe created in such a way that human beings could survive in it? It would only take a slight change in the gravitational cost or it's ratio for the universe to not allow the Earth to exist,"

I leaned against the car door, with my head still spinning, "Okay, you sound like one of those kooky pamphlets which are full of religion and science and technology,"

"Actually, I don't believe that humans were created by a god or something. After what I've seen, something like that doesn't make sense. I say that, but I still have doubts,"

"About what?"

"Sometimes I get the feeling that we're all just a bunch of clowns, standing on our tiptoes, at the edge of a great abyss," He chuckled, "No, I'm just kidding,"

I wasn't kidding, "Look, I don't understand a thing you just said,"

"The reason I went into the whole anprothic principle thing was to draw up a comparison. I haven't even gotten to Miss Rose yet,"

"And that's another thing. Why are you and Blaze and Tikal all obsessed with Ames – I mean Amy!"

"Well," He held a smile which was so happy...it was sinister, "I can't speak for the others but I think she's charming! Anyway, let's get back to business. I was wondering if you remember the stuff that I told you about – how in actual fact the world may have been created by Miss Rose,"

"Although it's annoying as hell, yeah, I do remember you saying that,"

"She has the power to turn anything she wishes for into a reality,"

"Oh come on! You can't serious believe that's true!"

"Miss Rose was positive that aliens existed. And then she wished that there was such a thing. That's why Blaze the cat is here. She wanted to meet people from the future – so she wished for that too. And that's why Tikal the echidna showed up here. As for myself, she wished for espers to be real and here I am, at your service, sir,"

I rolled my eyes at the optimistic grey hedgehog, "Like I said, how do you know all this stuff anyway?!"

"Three years ago-"

"I'm a little sick of hearing this whole 'three years ago' crap!"

He smirked, "Three years ago, without any warning, I just suddenly had these powers. I knew how I should use them and I wasn't alone. There were other people who had the same experience as me at the same time. And get this – all of us knew that Amy Rose was the reason for it. I can't explain why...it was just something that all of us knew,"

"Alright," I said with a sigh, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But I really can't see Amy doing that kind of stuff,"

"At first, we couldn't believe it ourselves either. No one could understand the fact that, because of one girl, the whole universe changed. And on top of all that, it's like there's nothing special enough here that is able to hold her interest. That's the scary thing about it,"

"Why scary?"

"I told you. If you had the power to create this world at will – you'd also have the power to destroy it. Then you could rebuild it into whatever you wanted. If that really happened – it could mean the end of everything as we know it. Although, if it does happen, we would have no way of knowing that it had happened. Then again, maybe something like that has happened before. You never know. Maybe the world has been destroyed and rebuilt – lots of times already,"

"Look, why don't you just tell Amy what you really are? I'm sure that if she found out that espers were real – she'd be ecstatic! Then, maybe, she wouldn't think about changing the world,"

"Well, there's a problem with that. If Miss Rose starts thinking that our powers are like some common occurrence, the world would be knee-deep in espers. Every law of physics would be twisted up like a garden hose. Our entire universe would fall into chaos,"

"If you guys exist because Amy wished it...why isn't she aware of it? I mean, don't you think that's strange?"

"Not really. There's the part of her that wished for aliens, time travellers and espers to be real – but she's also got a practical side which knows those things are impossible. She's conflicted between the two. Yes, she does and says things which are eccentric. But in reality, Miss Rose is a normal human with a good sense of what is real and what is not. In Junior High, her energy was like a sandstorm, but in the past few months, things have calmed down. I'd prefer it if she stayed calm...but now we need to face the fact that she's creating a new tornado,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Hate to say it, but it's your fault,"

I stared at Silver, "What do I have to do with this?"

He looked at me, emotionlessly, "What are you talking about? You're the one who gave her the idea to form this strange club. Because of her conversation with you, Amy decided to create a new club filled with all sorts of weird people who she could meet. Therefore, you are responsible for this. Because of that, three groups of people who are interested in Amy are now conveniently gathered together and are in the same place,"

"So, I'm the scapegoat?"

The car pulled up, alongside the pavement, as Silver clambered out and continued talking, "Well, there's more to it than that,"

As soon as we got out of the car, it drove away, leaving us to stare at the traffic light – which said we could safely walk across. Silver stood in the middle of the road, gesturing at me to follow him. I did as I was told – cautiously.

"I hate to say this after dragging you all the way out here," Silver called, "But if you want to go back – it's not too late,"

"Are you kidding?"

"Alright then," He said with a small smile, "Could you do me a favour and close your eyes? It'll only take a couple of seconds,"

I gave a confused mutter, before closing my eyelids and becoming consumed in darkness. I felt something warm grab my hand as Silver lead me forwards. Does he have to hold my hand? As I stepped in the direction which Silver took me in, I felt a sudden cold feeling brush over my bare skin.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Silver told me, with his happy tone of voice.

I forced my eyes open, before I frowned at the dark sky and the grey buildings. The people had disappeared and everything was quiet. Why was it so dark? And where is everyone?

"The gap between dimensions," Silver explained, "Separate from the world we know. Completely closed space. Surrounding this closed space is a force field. It's about five kilometres wide and normally, there isn't any physical way of entering this closed space,"

He reached out a touched the air – only to be stopped by an invisible force field, like he had said, "But that's one of the powers I have. That is...if the conditions are right. If you can picture a dome which has been dropped down over the city –well, we're standing in it. As we're in here, talking, life goes on outside the closed space. And normal folks wandering in here? That doesn't happen too often. Closed space is created completely at random. Sometimes they pop up every other day. Sometimes you won't see one for a couple of months. One thing's for sure, when Miss Rose gets emotionally unstable, it creates a space like this – somewhere. I can sense when a closed space is created and I know where the door is to get in. My powers aren't limited to finding these things and getting into them. You could say that my powers reflect on the things within Miss Rose's consciousness. So, if this closed space is a pimple which appears on Miss Rose's spirit – we, espers, are the acne medication,"

I was getting tired of this. My head was spinning and I was so out of my comfort zone, "You know, your metaphors are hard to understand,"

He chuckled, "I get that a lot! And you sure are something. Seeing all this...yet you don't seem surprised,"

"I've seen a lot of strange things already," I replied with a cocky grin.

"Well, it's starting. Please, take a look behind you,"

I frowned, turning around to see what he was staring at, before gasping in shock. A giant, glowing monster was rising up behind the buildings. It was glowing an abnormal blue and it's huge red eyes were shifting and moving – as if it's skin was made of liquid. It raised its massive fist and slammed it into the nearby building, creating a cloud of dust and smoke.

"If Miss Rose's irritation level gets to a certain point, these giants suddenly appear. I think it's a form of stress relief for her – as those things act on her behalf by destroying stuff. I mean, she can't go causing riots and stuff in the real world. So she creates a closed space and unleashes her fury inside it. Don't you think that's logical? Because nothing can stop that thing. If you need to destroy it, you'd need rockets and other powerful weapons like that,"

He was so calm about it. I couldn't close my mouth, "You mean that thing keeps tearing stuff up?!"

"Not quite," He pointed at the giant, "Have a look over there,"

There were confident streams of red light racing over to the giant, slamming into its great body and seeming to damage it.

Silver smiled, quietly, "Other espers. They're just like me – people who hunt down the giants created by Miss Rose. Stay here. It's time for me to go and help out,"

He took a step back, before creating a ball of red energy around his body – which hissed and crackled like a fire. I raised my hand to cover my face as I stared in shock. He started floating into the sky, before turning into a red streak of energy and flying straight at the giant – just like that.

I gasped, watching Silver in awe. I can't believe this is happening. The espers were slicing the giant like it was nothing. After a couple more attacks, the giant started to ripple and slump to the floor, lifelessly. The espers circled the sky before dispersing; Silver flew back to me. He transformed into his hedgehog appearance and landed on the ground next to me.

He sighed, flicking his quills to the side, "Ah, sorry to make you wait. Oh, there's something else that I want to show you. Last thing, I promise,"

I gave a half-hearted chuckle, "I don't think anything is going to top that,"

Silver pointed at the sky, "Once us espers have destroyed the giant, the bubble of closed space begins to disintegrate. And it's quite the spectacle,"

The sky cracked. I'm not joking – cracks began to form in the misty clouds above us, as light shone through. The sound was ominous and tense, as the closed space shattered and split – revealing the normal world. The people were restored and they looked as if nothing had happened. Silver also looked unbelievably calm.

I think I'm gonna faint.

(...)

"So, now do you understand?"

"Uh...no!"

"We have a name for that giant you saw," Silver commented, staring at the taxi's seat. I think it was the same driver. Silver must have planned this, "We call it 'Shinjin' – 'a man that's made by god'.The Shinjin are liked to Miss Rose's emotional state, as are we. Stop me when this begins to get confusing. When closed space is created, the Shinjin rise up in the form of giants. That's when I get to unleash my supernatural powers. However, I can only use them within closed space. Right now, sitting in this cab, I don't have any powers at all. You're probably wondering why I was given these powers, right? It would probably be okay for anyone to have them. I just happened to be the one chosen. And as for the Shinjin – we can't leave them to do what they want. The reason is...the more stuff that the Shinjin destroy – the bigger the closed space becomes. That space we were just in? Believe it or not – that was one of the smaller ones. If we left it alone, it would keep on growing...getting bigger and bigger until it covered the world. If that happens, the world ends. The closed space would replace the world that we live in now,"

"But how do you know that it would happen like that?" I asked.

"I don't know how I know, I just know that I know, you know?"

What?

He didn't flinch, "And the same goes for everyone else at the organization. If we don't do anything about this – the world doesn't stand a chance at all. It's such a bother. So, please, keep an eye on Miss Rose. Her mental state has been stable for a while but it looks like it's starting to get active again,"

The car slowed to a halt right outside my house. I clambered out and wondered if he had anything more to add.

"Even if I do keep an eye on Amy, don't you think I'm a little out of my league here?" I asked, innocently.

Silver leaned across the two seats so that he could see me, "Hey now! Don't sell yourself so short. If it were up to me – I'd let you handle all this stuff by yourself because if there is anyone I'd trust...it'd be you. But, there are many different opinions among us and things are definitely complicated,"

And with that, the car slowly drove away.

Silver tells me to keep an eye on Amy's behaviour. And for some reason, Blaze tells me to be careful. Even though both of them warned me, I didn't think that anything would happen right away. If I could see into the future and know that the very next day, I would be in one of the hairiest situations of my life, I'm sure I wouldn't be as calm as I was right then.


End file.
